Friends Forever? or Forever More?
by lutteur
Summary: CHPT 8 ITS FINALLY HERE! MUST READ! I'M BACK! rogue remy.. friends? or more? shes leaving will he tell her how much she means to him? b4 its too late? ..romy? (bad summary inside) rated for swears COMPLETED! SEQUAL COMING SOON
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Rogue and Remy have become close friends since 'Cajun spice' its summer now and Rogue is going to start university in September. She's going to university of british columbia canada. (needed a FAR place)Remy realizes his true feelings for Rogue, to him he wants to be more than friends. during the summer Remy battles whether or not he should tell Rogue, Rogue is trying to over come her lack of ability to touch.what will happen...romy? to be or not to be..but also Jonda,Lancitty,AmaraBobby (there opisate and i wanna see what i can do)Fred(blob) with an o/c.. no one ever makes him a couple and Kurmanda..also be ware some jean bashing.. will rogue get her ability to touch will Remy admit his feeling... then read the story to find out..  
  
chapter 1  
  
Rogue leaned against the trunk of a tree on her last day of school. It was 3rd period her last period of the day and her last day of school. They only got half day and Rogues last class was speech, so her teacher let the class outside to do what they please. As the last bell for the day, the year and for Rogue her last high school bell rang. All the students rushed outside to get to his or her ride.  
  
Rogue just sat there and watched everyone. People were crying who were in her senior year. They already had Graduation the day before and it seems that know one stopped crying Rogue rolled her eyes as a blond bimbo (no offense) came and asked her to write something nice in her yearbook. So Rogue took the year book and wrote 'something nice' she didn't even sign her name she shoved it back at her and walked away.   
  
Rogue reached the parking lot and she could her what the chick was yelling to her friends. 'Look! i got the ice queens signature.' then she heard a voice a male voice. It sounded all to familiar. " Dat may be from anyone, an' who would be dis ice queen y' talkin' 'bout?" "There that girl with the army back-pack, she's the known ice queen around Bayville thank god shes leaving. Hm.. I heard she got into a university I wonder how she did it."  
  
Rogue was very tempted to throw her bag down and just rush those girls. But unfortunately a jeep pulled in front of her and occupying the drivers seat was Lance Alvers and Kitty Pride was in teh passengers seat while Kurt and Wanda were in the back.   
  
"Hey Rogue want a ride home?" Lance asked Then he noticed that Rogues scowl was deeper than usual. Kurt noticed this too "Vogue vas da matter?" Rogue just gestured with her head towards the crowd of bimbos behind her.  
  
Wanda understood completel. "Rogue, forget those dykes. Just remember you'll never have to see their ugly irritating facces again." Wanda paused and thought for a moment, then she spoke again. "Unless that is you hang out at the mall all summer, then you might as well just go straight to hell this instant. Or well in our case heaven." Rogue gave Wanda a small smile.  
  
"Yah know what Lance go on without meh, Ah think Ah'm gonna have a lil' fun foh mah last day as a senior." With that Rogue walked back to the tree she was sitting under. She then put her earphones back on adn put it full blast. Just as she suspected the bimbos came her way.But what Rogue didnt know was that the owner of the all too familiar voice was with them.  
  
Rogue didnt bother to acknowledge them. Then that was when one of them pulled off her left earphone and caused the wire to split in two. Rogue looked up to see the girl was still holding her earphone. Then the chick turned to her friends and said. "Look girls the ice queen's melting!" They all gave an obvious fake laugh. But the girl who talked, who was probably the leader of the bimbos, didn't care.  
  
Rogue then stood up "Ah'll show yah a fuhcken ice queen." With that Rogue was about to lunge at the leader but then a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back while saying, "Now Cherie Remy advise y' t' play nice wit' dese bimbo de blonde." (guess what that means! haha blonde bimbos.) Rogue automatically recognized that voice the accent (well its obvious he spoke 3rd person). The feel of his arms around her waist, the faint sent of spices and cologne.  
  
Then the leader of the bimbos interrupted Rogues train of thought, well memory. "I hope you had a nice encounter with our new friend. Just a word of advice, don't get too used to having arms around your waist. But I think it would be a good idea if you remembered this moment it'll be a reminder of what you can never have." They all laughed the fake laugh once again. Rogue was about to say something when she was cut off by Remy. "An' who might be dis new frien' o' y'rs?" Remy asked as he felt Rogue try to lunge again so he pulled her closer to him.  
  
The leader spoke again, "Oh please baby, you know we're talking about you silly." With that all the other girls nodded their heads vigorously in agreement. Rogue gave a small 'Hah!' under her breath, as she felt Remy's chin rest on her shoulder. Then he spoke. "Dere only be one person dat Remy be frien's wit' 'ere and dat be y'r so called ice queen. Da femme he holds in his arms."  
  
With that the girls gave Remy a scowl. All he could do was laugh into Rogues shoulder. He was to used to seeing Rogue scowl at him that all these girls equaled was maybe an eighth of what Rogues scowl would be. " Hah! Really? You're friends with her?! How much did she pay you to say that?" Remy looked up at the one who talked. Then he spoke to Rogue. "Cher, si je vous laisse partir combien la volonté vous les a blessés ?" [dear, if I let you go how much will you hurt them?] A smile crept onto Rogues lips as she stared at their leader. "Remy, vous savez le moi. Je les blesserai que jusqu'à ce que je sache là les travaux de nez sont cassés." [Remy, you know me, I'll hurt them until i know there nose jobs are broken.]   
  
With that Remy gave a small laugh and slowly unwrapped his hold her had on Rogue. The girls still looked at Remy and Rogue not understanding what they had said. "If yah knew any better now would be a good tiahme to get away. But then again what do yah know?" Rogue replied as she stood in spot. " I know a hell of a lot more than you do! That's for sure, you probably had to sleep with someone just to pass high school!"   
  
That touched a sore spot. Rogue then lunged at the leader. She ran up to her with her arm pulled back and as soon the chick was in reach she slammed her nose. And to Rogues satisfaction. The chick looked up while holding her nose. She let it go to find blood on her hands. Her nose was bleeding rapidly, and the bridge of her nose was already looking a darker shade.  
  
Rogue was about to walk away when she felt something pull her hair. She turned and did a round house to who ever was pulling her hair. The girl dropped to the ground from the hit. Rogue looked down at her and spoke. "Mah Gawd! If yah wanna fiahght meh fiahght properly! None of this pulling hair shit, honestly who fiahghts like that?! Now then anyone else want to take me." Just as the girls backed away from Rogue, a girl rounded the corner it was an other bimbo. But this time she was followed by Duncan and a few of his friends. ( I think he graduated but I don't care i need him to get beaten up by.. opps not telling yet..)  
  
Duncan looked to the leader bimbo and ran up to her. Rogue couldn't hear what they were saying, but then she knew they were talking about her because the chick started pointing to her. Duncan stood up and started to walk towards Rogue by this time Remy was behind her. he knew she could handle herself he just wanted to be able to lend a hand if she needed one. "So you think you can just come up to girls and beat them up? hey, mutie?" "Hey! that bitch started at meh when Ah did shit all to her." "Oh yeah then why is it her nose is broken?" "Because it was a cheap nose job." with that a few of Duncans friends gave a snicker. Then Duncan shot them a look and they shut up.  
  
"what gave you the right to hit her?" "The right of verbal abuse." "I'll show you abuse!" With that Duncan was about to punch Rogue in the face but it was caught by an other hand. "Remy dont tink he gonna stand by an' watch as y' try to beat dis femme up." " Like I care of what this Remy guy thinks. And who the hell are you?" Remy just ignored Duncan and dropped his hand. "Y' better care what tinks" "Just shut up already." With that Duncan made another hit for Rogue but she dodged it. She ran up to a tree, jumped, then kicked off the tree and turned her body so that the hit connected with Duncans head. He fell flat on his arse.   
  
Remy pulled out his Bo-staff. Because all the other guys started to surround both him and Rogue. She was going to go and punch one who was infront of her but someone behind her hit her in the head with his elbow. Rogue passed out before them. Remy was angry now. " Dat was a very cheap shot mon ami! Y' never hit a girl first!"   
  
With this Remy to rotate his bo-staff in front of him cause it to hit the guys at his sides. One came running from behind him and he turned his body so that the bo-staff would colide into the running man, and vise-versa. "So what y'all gonna do now? Hm if y' like Remy can take y' down fast, or y' can run away and never ever lay a hand on rogue." With that they all took the second choice. Remy retracted his bo-staff and knelt down beside Rogue. He felt her pulse it was a little weaker, then he prodded her temples, the seemed a little swollen.   
  
He knew something was wrong he lifted her up with one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. He brougt her to his Lamboghini Murcirlago. (in my other stories he's got motocylces.. so here he has a lambo..)He placed her gently to in the front seat. He rounded the car and got in. He sped as fast as he could without making Rogue fly out of her seat.(yeah she has a seatbelt on.. thats how fast he was going) Remy stoped at the gates but only found that they were wide open. He drove in and saw the Professor come out accompanied by Beast and Ororo. Remy ran out of the car and got Rogue. He placed ran up the steps and stopped in front of Beast.   
  
"She got a blow t' da head. I think she got a concussion." "Please we need to get her to the med lab as fast as we can." The professor tlited his head and he looked back up. With that Kurt bamfed in. "Vogue? Vhat have you done t' her?!" "Kurt please, stay calm. Now please teleprt Remy and Dr.Mcoy to the med lab." With that Kurt grabbed onto both hank and remy. In know time they were in the med lab. Remy placed her down on the examintion table. "Now please leave for a few minutes." Kurt grabbed Remy again and teleported to the professors office. Just then the professor wheeled in.   
  
" Now Remy please tell us how Rogue got into this kind of medical state?" "She was mindin' 'er own buisness when a few girls came up t' 'er and they started t' tell her merde and talk t' 'er like she was merde. And she couldn't take it no more so she hit one of dem. Den Duncan came and dey circled 'er and started t' talk to 'er about being mutant merde. Den one of dem hit 'er in de head wit' his elbow an' she passed out. So remy brought 'er 'ere."   
  
Remy asked if he could stay and wait to hear anything about Rogue, and the professor allowed him to stay. Remy was sitting outside the med lab with Kurt and Kitty. Kurt was on the verge of tears and kitty was already bawling her eyes out. Behind Remy's sunglasses tears started to well up his eyes. They talked together about how rogue was a good friend to them and how she could hold her ground.   
  
About 4 hours and 20 minutes later Dr.Mcoy came out with verdict on Rogues condition.  
  
end chapta 1  
  
i know im starting all these stories... but I have a lot and im going to B.C. for a while and so I want to get most of my stories started... tell me what you think of this one. 


	2. Jean Bashing All Around!

Chapter 2.  
  
Dr.MCoy came out to see the three teenagers collapsed on the floor beside the med lab doors. He was about to wake them up when Professor Xavier came into view. "How is she doing?" He whispered to Hank. He gave him a small smile.   
  
"She's lucky Gambit got her here as quick as he did, or her conditions would have been worsened. The impact of the strike wasn't that severe. But unfortunately it did make contact with the cerebrum, and at this point she's still unconscious. She's got a minor concussion, she's also in a coma but according to her vital signs she should be back to normal in a few days. Nothing I can do at this point in time. I haven't detected any other kind of damage to the brain, although it seems she'll have a very hurtful bump on the head. All in all she should be fine within a few days and the bump should heal within a week or so."   
  
"So Rogues goin' t' b' fine?" Came a groggy Cajun voice from the floor.  
  
Both adults turned to look at the formerly sleeping figures. Now slowly standing up  
  
"Yes she'll be ok. However for the two of you I suggest you go upstairs and have supper, you're already 5 minutes late." Came the professors calm voice.  
  
With the mention of food Kurt teleported himself and Kitty to the dinning room.  
  
Remy turned to leave down the hall. "Remy if you like you're more than welcome to stay and eat something."  
  
"No t'ank y' professor, Remy t'ink he jus' gonna go. As long as he knows dat chere be alright. Den he be fine." With that Remy made his way the main floor. Without any questions from the professor on how he knew his way around the mansion.  
  
Professor X turned to Beast. " He's got a very large and good heart."  
  
"Indeed he does. The only question about it that I have is why is he working for someone so cold as magneto?"  
  
"Hm. Indeed."  
  
  
  
Outside institute  
  
Remy walked out the door and headed toward his Lambo. ( I made a spelling error in my last chapter its not 'murcirlago' its murcielago) Before he made it to his car, something popped in front of him. In a cloud of smoke before him was Kurt and Kitty.   
  
"Hey we saw you heading out the door and we couldn't like let you leave with out saying thank you. So like thank you."  
  
" Ja danke für das Speichern meines Schwester" thank you for saving my sister  
  
"In english mon ami."  
  
"Dank you for saving meine zistar. We owe you big time."  
  
"It be Remy's pleasure t' 'elp de chere. Send 'er Remys regards." With that he walked around them to get to his car.  
  
Kurt and Kitty exchanged glances.   
  
"Like no. How about you send her your regards to her like yourself. She'll be like more than happy to wake up with you by her side." She told him as she walked up to him to get into his face easier.  
  
Remy just smirked down at her. "Je Suis Désolé petit Kitty. But as much as Remy be willin' t' stay he aint in no mood t' deal wit' de hell he gonna get from inside dat mansion and de one in his own."  
  
"Vell at least promise to visit her."  
  
"Dat Remy can do mon ami.bonne nuit."  
  
With that Remy got into his car and sped off. He didn't feel like heading back to his apartment yet so he just drove to the BoH. At one point or another all the three acolytes had to stay there and keep the brotherhood slightly settled. From then on the acolytes came and went as they pleased. (Acolytes meaning only piotr remy and john)  
  
Remy walked into the living room to be greeted to a remote aimed at his face. Which he skillfully caught in his hand. He placed the remote on the coffee table and took a seat on the couch. As he watched Todd and Fred fight over the last slice of pizza. Fred had it in his hand and he was waving his arm all over the place (so Todd couldn't get to it) and Todd hoping after his arm.  
  
Remy looked down at his hands and he was craving for a smoke but he promised Rogue that he would quit for her. He had the urge just to go out and light one up. But he thought of her in the medical wing at the institute and here he was going to brake his promise with nothing to stop him except guilt which not to mention was doing a very good job of that.  
  
So letting guilt win he took out his deck and started to shuffle them from one hand to the other. Remy was thinking about Rogue and when he saw her get hit by one of Duncans friends. He felt so many emotions flow through him, anxiety, fear, anger, frustration, worry, sadness, love. But the last one that he thought of could it truly be love? Sure he cared for her when he had kidnaped her. Related to her so well. They got into conversations so easily. Always there to back each other up in any kind of situation.  
  
No it couldn't possibly be love, he had once loved Belladonna didn't he? He compared to what he had with Belle and what he has with Rogue. No he was wrong what he had with Belle wasn't love because what he had with Rogue was like wise stronger than what he ever had with Belle.   
  
However Remy had a problem, he never felt anything like this towards a girl. Let alone one who isolates herself from the world. So he went to the one person who he thought could help him. John.  
  
Remy left the couch and went in search for the pyromaniac. He went to the kitchen and saw something he thought was ordinary but didn't end up that way. Before him was John and Wanda. Remy was going to wait until they were finished so he just pushed himself against the wall while poking his head in the door frame to see what they were doing.  
  
Wanda was leaning against the counter and John stood in front of her.  
  
"Come on sheila gimme back m' lighter."  
  
"Like hell! Do you really think I'm going to let you any where near me when I give this back to you? Hell no remember the last time you were playing with fire, my hair caught fire!."  
  
"Ah, yes how can I forget such a time like that. You hexed me every time I walked into your room, and how can I forget the one just happened to slam me into the wall. I still have the bruise to show you. Now sheila please gimme me back m' lighter."  
  
"Make me you pyromaniac ass!" Wanda then ran from the counter to the table slowly getting closer to the door.   
  
"You asked for it sheila!"  
  
With that John ran in front of Wanda she moved to the side and was about to race through the door but he caught her by the arm. He brought her in front of him. "Now then sheila I think you got something of mine."  
  
"I have a lot of your things." She gave him a wink and a kiss on the lips and walked out the kitchen door and up the stairs.   
  
Remy was about to go in there to talk to John but then John emerged from the kitchen. He looked to his side and saw Remy.   
  
"Oy mate! Where've you been? Have you seen the hexing sheila around?"  
  
"Been wit' Rogue she got int' a fight not doin' so well an' de girl be upstairs."  
  
John eyed Remy then spoke. "That Rogue sheila got into a fight? And got hurt?"  
  
Remy nodded his head slightly. Remy knew that Rogue had a special bond with the acolytes and the brotherhood members. And with John he knew that both of them were very close friends. He then heaved in a large sigh.  
  
"It be one of dat Duncans friend, he hit Rogue wit' 'is elbow in de back of de head. Hit her cerebrum and knocked 'er out. Brought 'er back t' de institute and de doctor say dat if Remy got dere any later Rogues conditions might've been worse. She got a minor concussion and now be in a coma. Couple days max, and gonna get a bad bump on de head dat she has t' deal wit' fo' abou' a week."  
  
John looked at Remy as if he were waiting for him to yell out 'JUST KIDDING!' but that never came.  
  
"Did I just hear you right? Rogue got a blow to the head with a sucker punch from one of Duncans lackeys which wasn't even a sucker punch?!"   
  
Both acolytes looked toward the top of the stairs. And found Wanda descending from the top  
  
"Oui you 'eared correctly."  
  
  
  
Institute dinning room  
  
Kitty and Kurt teleported into a corner of the dinning room. The table was lined with the whole mutant manor. Since it was their last day at school the teachers eased off of them for one night, so there was not a teacher in sight.   
  
Kitty and Kurt slowly walked to their seats and began to eat. They both thought they were home free from being late for dinner now they were ten minutes late. No one seemed to notice or care that is until Jean spoke up.  
  
"So Kurt, Kitty, what took you so long that you were 10 minutes late? You know the rules, if your late then you get clean up duty." Jean then went back to eating what looked like food fit for rabbits one rabbit that is.  
  
"You're only pointing this out because its your turn." Kitty muttered under her breath.  
  
"I heard that Kitty. You shouldn't even try to mumble behind a telepathist back. Since your in the mood to talk why don't you explain to the rest of us why you and Kurt were late?"   
  
By this time the whole table were looking from Jean to Kitty then to Kurt.  
  
"Well if you're like so dying to know why we're late it was because we were in the med lab waiting to see if rogue was going to be okay."  
  
"Yeah and ask if that acolyte jerk to come and stay for dinner."  
  
"Yeah so wh-" Kitty stopped mid sentence and realized what Jean just did.  
  
"Know one told you that! And the only way to found out about that is to go into Kurts or my mind. Jean you know the rules! No using mutant powers against each other! Don't even give me that 'I don't know what you're talking about.' We all know. You used your powers on me or Kurt to use it against us-" Kitty was about to continue when Jean cut in.  
  
"What if I did use my powers?! Theres no way you can prove it, just to set the record straight you set your self up for that."  
  
Before Kitty could retaliate Kurt cut in.  
  
"Ve 'ave vitnesses! No one zaid anysing about going to see an acolyte. But to zet you straight, zat acolyte cares about Vogue more zen you ever could! He vas da one who brought her here. Because your stupid ex-boyfriend iz still holding a grudge against you. But instead of taking his anger out on ze perfect Jean Grey he vent for ze keep to 'erzelf Vogue! Everybody knows dat you turned him against her. You made it zo Vogue vas an eazier target for him!"  
  
After Kurt was done everybody was peering at Jean who seemed to be flabbergasted by what Kurt just yelled out. She glanced at Scott who was on her left, he stood up and took his food further down the table so he could sit beside Bobby.   
  
" How would you know about what Duncan and I talked about? How would you know anything about us?"  
  
"Oh don't give us that load of bull shit! Like we all know that you were only going after him because he was the only one who could turn the whole school against Rogue. Like when she was the only one who got published for writing that poem 'What's so typical?' You got so jealous of her. That's all you talked about to the girls for weeks! ' Rogue probably flirted her way into that' 'She probably slept with this person just to get recognized' 'She threatened this person to get published' Well guess what Jean she got published because she has skill, even though she keeps to herself she still has skill as well as dignity! More than you'll ever have that's for sure."  
  
  
  
Remy was once again behind the wheel driving, not towards his home but yet again the mansion, but this time accompanied by John and Wanda in his car. As well as Lance, Piotr and Todd in Lance's jeep following.  
  
After Wanda found out what had happened with Rogue she went ballistic, she had a feeling that the blonds were up to no good. But she didn't think they would bring Duncan in on this. That's when it occurred to her that it was an all out set up that got fucked up when Remy came into view. Wanda let Remy no about this and he raced to his car with the rest tailing him.  
  
Why hadn't it occurred to him that , that could've been a large and extreme possibility.  
  
They reached the gates and Remy got out of the car and pressed the button of the video intercom in front of the gates. Before he could say anything the Professors face and Voice came into view and sound.   
  
"Hello Remy. Come back to see Rogue? As well as the others?"  
  
"Oui professor we also got some int'restin' stuff t' tell y'"  
  
"Well come in, I'll send Kurt down to meet you. You can also have some supper if you please ."  
  
"Merci professor"  
  
The monitor went blank and the gates swung open. Remy looked back at the lambo where he saw John in the drivers seat. Remy gave him a mock salute and he ran towards the front door. Where, in a puff of smoke Kurt appeared. Remy made it right after John and Lance pulled up. They all got out of the vehicles, and went to Kurt.   
  
"Hello all, erm- vell ve are in ze middle of a shout out vight now." They all gave him a puzzled look. "Follow me and you vill understand."  
  
They did so, Kurt led them into the dinning room. At the table right in the middle sat Kitty and Jean looking like they were ready to kill each other.   
  
The six of them turned to Kurt to fill them in which he did.   
  
"After we bid you farewell Remy, ve came back and Jean started harassing us because ve came in late. They've been going at it since, Jean bashing Rogue for doing zomething better zan she did. And Kitty of course standing up for Rogue who cannot do anything about zis at ze moment. The argument is very enticing." With that they all stood at the door peering in at the two.  
  
"Don't talk to me like that! I have as much, no, I have more dignity than she'll ever have! Okay so what, she got a poem published but she probably paid someone to do it. And this whole getting beaten up by Duncan that was probably some scheme she pulled off with that slow mind of an acolyte! He was the one who hit her in the head with his elbow! Not Duncans friend." Jean stood up as she spoke. "You know she did this to you, she turned you against me. I wonder, how is she blackmailing you guys?"   
  
Remy had the urge to run in there and start yelling at Jean himself (he couldn't fight her.. she was a girl well a bitch) but stopped when a hand held his shoulder he looked over and saw it was Lance, he just nodded his head toward Kitty and Remy turned back to the argument  
  
Kitty also stood up so she was eye to eye with Jean. "Jean will you shut the fuck up about her doing shit all like that. You're the only one who black mails people into doing shit for you! As for turning on you, I have my own fucking brain! I turn on who I want to and your one of them! Also for dignity, whose the one telling people rumors? Hm, Its sure as hell is NOT Rogue, all I ever hear now is ' did you hear about Rogue?' 'Rogue did this' blah blah blah. Then it occurs to me to ask where they heard this from and whose perfect name pops up? Would you like to take a guess? JEAN FUCKING GREY! That's who spreads the load of bullshit around this place. Its always Jean Grey. Hm, I wonder how do you get to know these things about Rogue when your not even there with her? Its because you make up the bullshit yourself."   
  
Kitty paused and it occurred to her what Jean had said earlier.   
  
"Jean just tell me how did you know that Rogue got hit in the head with an elbow? Let alone that is one of Duncans friends and not Duncan himself? Kurt and I didn't even get to know how she got in her condition." Jean was taken aback. She began to fumble for words. She then spoke again.  
  
"What does that have anything to do with Rogue?"  
  
"This is the shit! Rogue is in that hospital bed because of you! You planned with Charlotte to do something with Rogue and you conspired it with Duncan too. That's why your all over this Duncan not doing shit all! Jean Grey not so perfect are you now? No. I cannot believe you did that as much as Rogue didn't like you she kept away from you. But this, this is a new low even for you."  
  
"Pft! Rogue keep away from me? Yeah right! When I was with Scott she tried to take him away from me! She always yelled at me for being with him! She liked him only because he was with me. She wanted everything I had, she wanted to be me! She hates me because I'm too good for her! I'm her reality slap every time she sees me I'm her reminder that she'll always be a secondary, no, a third rate human. She cant even be that because she has no heart! She doesn't love or care for anyone like normal people like me do."  
  
Kitty was ready to lunge at her when Kurt ported over to her and held her back, it seemed that she forgot how to phase and was struggling, Jamie got up and multiplied, they all held kitty back it was either her shirt or her arm they had something so she couldn't phase. She settled down and stopped struggling and the Jamies let her go.  
  
"No Jean if you're a slap its definately not reality, its a reminder of what people never want to become. As for her liking Scott was that all that mattered to you? That's how you treat your team leader as an inanimate object? This is also another reason why she yelled at you, didn't you notice that she would yell at you because you weren't with Scott, you were to busy rubbing it in her face to spend any time with him. Everyone knew at first she was upset but then she was happy for him, that is until you ruined it, for both yourself and Scott. As for normality, if you're what they call normal. I swear to god who ever invented that word is more insane than you are. But about Rogue having no heart I say she has a huge ass one. Take a look around you, instead of hating the acolytes and the brotherhood as enemies off the field she befriended them. Why do you think they came here? They came here because they heard Rogue was hurt so they came to see her. That's more than I can say for you. Instead of asking if Rogue was okay you bash her on the spot. When she's not here to fend for herself"  
  
"Yeah and look at what replaced her a little valley girl that goes by the came Kitty she cant even use her real name. Well then again theres no shock there neither could Rogue. How the hell is Rogue a name anyway?-"  
  
"It's the name of tha gal who was raised by nobody but herself, off the streets at the age fouah and then at the age sixteen she's brought to Bayville as an assassin nothin' moah (more) not even as a frien' oah (or) an adopted daughter foh that mattah. Rogue is the name of the gal who knows how ta stand her own ground. And Ah say Kitty did one hella've a job standin up foh her."   
  
Everyone turned to see the Southerner in a black tank top with a black mesh top over it as well as sweat pants, standing in the doorway that led to the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand. She wasn't wearing any makeup and looked very worn out.   
  
Everyone looked over at her, smiles crept up on their faces. Especially Remy, John, Kurt, Kitty and Wanda they had smiles from ear to ear. As for Jean bewilderment covered hers. She gave Rogue a small smile. "Hello Rogue are you feeling bet-"  
  
"Shut up Jean. Ah'm goin' to say this once and only once so yah bettah listen oah help meh God that Ah don't kill yah on the spot. Now then. Where did Ah heah all this? Oh riaght, lets start with this. Duncan and Charlotte, a very good combination, but the very, very large flaw was they point riaght tah yah! Who the hell would be stupid enough to even try to pull shit on meh. Oh yes only the asses that fall in line with, oh how did Kitty say it, oh yes. JEAN FUCKEN GREY! Ah liahke that. Anyway, did yah think Ah was absolutely absent minded when a chick comes up tah meh askin to sign her yea'h book (yearbook) that Ah have never said a word to all yea'h (year). That's when Ah decided to have fun with yah little gang of stupidity. Yah were there riaght? Of course yah were, as Ah turned from Lances jeep Ah saw yah floating toward the roof of the school. Word of advice red, use the stairs.   
  
Weh can get away from that subject because weh'll straighten that out with the professah.  
  
Hmm what else was theah (there). Oh how could Ah miss this one. Meh wantin tah take Scott from yah, yeah Ah admit to that. Only because Ah knew, well, we all knew that he could do better than Duncans second hand trash. He didn't have tah beh with meh but at least with someone who was theah foh him and not tah make meh jealous, which the jealousy only lasted about 10 minutes. From jealousy went to anger which went straight to wanting tah kill yah foh doin that tah Scott. As well as wanting what Ah cant have? Tell meh what do yah know about what Ah do and Don't have. Go on open that mouth and say something about meh that you know foh shuar (sure) about."  
  
Rogue took a sig from her water put the glass on the table and sat beside Kitty slouched in her chair, fingers intertwined resting on her stomach. She had a better view of Jean as well as the door. She smiled to see them. "Come on guys, make yohself comfortable."   
  
They did as she said and piled in and sat as close as they could near Rogue. Kitty gave up her seat for Remy and sat with Lance. Wanda and John stood behind Rogue and Remy.  
  
Finally Jean spoke. "You can't touch no matter what."  
  
Everyone thought that Rogue would be more than willing to kill her on the spot but instead Rogue started to smirk then smile.  
  
"That's it? That's all yah got is that Ah cant touch no mattah what? Well think again miss I know all, The professah and his colleagues in Muir Island found somethang interestin' about mah skin so guess what Honey, Ah'll be touchin' skin tah skin. Now then since that shows the only thin' yah know about meh is mah mutation, which seemed tah back fire didn't it?  
  
Now then back to the main subject, tell meh why even bothah tah set meh up liake that? Why make them do yah dirty work? Oh wait Ah think Ah know this one. Because if yah get one little dirty mark on yoh name its straight away to the corner. 'Bad jean bad! why did you do this to Rogue?' But then yah'll manage a ' But Ah couldn't help it! Its just Ah'm so caught up in mah studies Ah don't know what's come ovah meh. Please don't tell Ah promise yah Ah wont evah do it agiahne' And there you have it. A Jean fucking Grey weaseling her way out of shit she got herself into.  
  
But as foh this, pickin on poah Remy? Why Jean, ran outta shit to talk about meh? But wait somethang's come back tah meh, that was exactly what yah did when yah liked Duncan yah bashed him, tah make people think yah hated him. Well yah fooled everyone, everyone but meh. Yah know what Ah'm talking about, remembah when we were changin' in the locker room and you accidently blurted out Ah was a virgin and that Ah was plannin' on killin' mahself foh it. Hah! Yah expected meh to get hurt from the all known truth that Ah'm a virgin, well Ah wasn't affected by it because Ah aint a virgin. Hell yah Ah aint no virgin mah powers came a while aftah Ah turned 16. Do yah really think that a 16 yea'h old gal with a boyfriend for months would pass up the opportunity on havin' sex, Ah think not.   
  
Anyway after this locker room incident, as usual, Ah had detention and on mah way out who did Ah see yah makin' out with Duncan. Then yah told him not to worry because yah loved him an' not Scott. Well Jean the honeys out and the bees are swarming to hit yah in the ass.  
  
Now then Ah have to get this all outta meh befoah Ah go upstairs. Hm, what else.  
  
Yes mah heart yah think Ah don't got one? Well sugah if Ah don't have a heart then why did Kitty spend the better part of an hour yelling at yah. Why would she want to even try t' stand up foh meh if she didn't have a good reason. And Kurt porting all ovah the place to get Remy and everyone settled. As foh Remy and the rest of them, why would they come down on a Thursday night, the night where parties happen because it was the last day of school. They came because Ah showed them Ah cared about them.  
  
But as foh yah Jean? Tell me why hasn't anyone cut in to help yah stand up foh yohself? Ah'll tell yah Jean its because yah aint showed any slight respect for anyone. Ah see the way yah talk tah the gals, when they say something yah cut them off by saying ' who gave you the right to interrupt meh?' Then brush them off like shit. Who gave yah the riaght to cut off their free speech? Yah show know respect tah anyone willingly yah only show it when someone can do things to yah like teachahs the Proffesah. Yah don' even show respect foh yahself.   
  
Now then enough is enough Ah'm tired of talkin about yah, all the things yah've done in life is giving me a headache more than the psyches do.  
  
Oh and yes while Ah'm heah, Jean don't bothah trying tah look into mah miahnd on how ah'm no longer in the lab, because Ah'll tell yah save yah an other lecture coming from mahself and the professor. Ah'm heah because Hank gave Logan to give meh some healen. Guess no mattah what I'll always have Logan looking out foh meh. Now then got anything tah say?"  
  
Rogue sat up straight and leaned forward. Waiting for Jean to say something. Nothing happened, so Rogue stood up and was about to walk away when she heard Jean began to speak.   
  
"I only do it because I have so much to live up to. Rogue you dont know what its like to live with people who expect you to be the best to live up to your sisters path to become a doctor. You dont understand the presures of family.You'll never understand, and thats another thing you'll never have to understand." Rogue waited for Jean to continue she then placed her hands on the table and leaned forward.  
  
"No Jean Ah don' understand how it feels tah have a family to tell yah whats riaght and wrong. Ah dont know the pressures of that. But it seems to meh that everyone in this room has someone liahke that, they each have someone to guide them along they're journey of life. But then who else other meh who was abandoned by their parents? Who had to grow up on the streets only to be shunned by people who thought you were on crack at the age of three when all yah want is a biahte tah eat. Who had tah grow up with people who never showed any kind of emotion toward them. Who here had to guide themselves along the journey of life that they know so little about. Jean you grew up with a family yah grew up with a family that loved yah that knew what was riaght foh yah and had dreams of yah bein successful. But meh? Ah didnt have family Ah only had the streets and the only dream Ah evah had was to live, show the people around meh that the unforunate southerner grew up not all that bad. Now then tell meh, why is it that yah the one with privelleges grew up to be the yah are, Ah personaly dont have experience but Ah say yah just disgraced your family as well as the school for gifted youngsters."   
  
And thus Rogue left the dinning room as one tear escaped her eye. She was leaning on the kitchen counter with her head in her hands. "Chere? Y' b' okay?"  
  
"no swamp rat Ah aint okay. Ah just walked down memory lane, foh Jean. Ah broke mah promise. Ah promised mahself Ah would nevah look back but Ah just did and look what happened to meh Ah'm all emotional now." She spoke as more tears broke free. "Ah did it all because of her."  
  
"Chere y' did it t' set de girl straight. She aint worth crying ovah chere. So y' broke a promise, t'ink of it dis way, y' only broke de promise to have Jean regret everyt'in' she's done t' people all 'er life. I tink dat be wort' it no?"   
  
Rogue nodded slightly as Remy embraced her in a hug. She was willing to return.   
  
"Now chere go up t' bed and get plen'y o' rest Remy gonna get Kitty to bring y' up a plate o' food." He kissed the top of her head and watched as Rogue left the kitchen. He then walked to the dinning room, and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
In the dinning room all the girls and even most of them boys surrounding Jean and telling her off. He smiled at the sight of the Jamies that multiplied to make sure Jean heard him.   
  
He saw Kitty's back and started to walk up to her when she turned around with a full plate covered with another plate she gave it to him as she put a fork and spoon on top of it. She then said "For Rogue." He nodded and went to give it her.   
  
He saw Rogue asleep on her bed when he walked in, so he placed the plate on her night table. He then rounded up the acolytes and brotherhood members and uneagerly they left. Once in the lambo John spoke.   
  
"Oay mate! I was just getting into that bash the red head! why'd we have to leave."  
  
"Because Remy needs t' talk t' y' guys."  
  
"What about mate?"  
  
"Rogue"  
  
"Oh yeah the way she killed Jean with that speech did you see the-"  
  
Remy glanced in the mirror to Wanda who understood completely. She hit John in the shoulder from the back seat.  
  
"John he doesn't want talk about what happened with Rogue tonight, He wants to talk about her in general."  
  
"Oui I'm gonna get straight t' d' point now. I've been feeling a lot of t'ings f' Rogue and I know it's a for sure thing but I don't know how t' tell her anything."  
  
Wanda nodded, and began to think while John was still stumped. "Feeling what kinda things mate? Like down there? Because that's very normal for a man of y-OUCH!" He was hit in the shoulder yet again by Wanda except harder.  
  
"He's in love with her you dimwit!"  
  
"Ooh. Oh! Your in love with the sheila?"  
  
"Remy don't listen to him. and why not?! If you truly love Rogue it's a good idea to let her know before its too late. She is going to college this year and its not a two hour drive to where she wants to go." Wanda followed John out of the car. And Remy sped off to his apartment it was 11pm when he was settled in bed.  
  
He thought about her about Rogue, he smiled as she told Jean off set the red head straight. Remy was about to fall asleep when he thought of a plan that would have to wait for tomorrow even though he couldn't wait himself.  
  
Remys plan formed in his dream and when he woke up he was very sure he would do it the next day.  
  
end chapter 2   
  
This was my favorite chapter of all my stories... now then please no rude bashing reviews if that's going to happen then bash jean all you want.. I like this chapter and i dont want people ruining it fo me. 


	3. 3 no wait 4 new recruits!

CHAPTER 3  
  
Rogue woke up with a start later on that night. Since Self possessed she's been having on and off nightmares. So the Professor put Rogue in her own room it was soundproof so if she woke up screaming it wouldn't affect anyone.  
  
Rogue looked at her night table on the right, the clock read 2:07 AM. She also found a plate of food. She turned on the light but was to used to the darkness and it blinded her, she pulled the covers over her head and waited for her eyes to adjust to the light   
  
(A/n have you ever got that your rooms supper dark, then someone turns the light on, and you feel like someone just poked you in the both eyes?.. sorry that was on my mind)  
  
Rogues stomach began to growl, so she slipped on her sweater that she keeps on the foot of her bed. It was a black hoody with a skull on the back. Rogue slipped on her biker gloves and left her room with the plate of food.  
  
There were at least 7 levels to the whole mansion.(starting from bottom up.) The 1st level was the training floor. It had the danger room, lockers, workout room, courts(changes from various courts basketball volleyball etc), briefing room, cerebro, control/security room, as well as the room for the X-Jet and aircrafts.   
  
The second floor would be medical only. Unlike the training level this had only 5 rooms. Dr.Mcoys office a bathroom, examination room, the medical supply room and the recovery room the largest room.  
  
The third level, was even with the ground, the main level. This was the common level, everyone could come there at all hours. It had your living room, dining room, kitchen, Rec room(t.v. pool table etc.) system room that was with all the entertaining electronics(surround sound, t.v, computer, DVD, VCR, ps2, x-box etc.)Study room, research room (library and computer room together.) As well as the Professors office.  
  
Then the fourth level was the guest level, it basically consisted of vacant but fully furnished rooms, including towels, shampoo, etc. There were rooms specifically for guys, and girls. But this level was rarely used unless by the students already there. Some would just come and crash in one of the rooms if they were to lazy or tired to go up to their own room.  
  
The fifth level was occupied by the new recruits as well as the teachers.  
  
The sixth level was for the senior team only. But if there were new recruits who came to the institute at the age of 17 or older they would also be put on that floor.  
  
The seventh level was just the attic, fully furnished with seating and a small kitchen.(rarely used)  
  
Every bedroom had its own full furnished bathroom, bathtub, stand up shower, etc. As for every level that had bedrooms, there was one room that was both kitchen and living room. This was only for the tenants on that level. Each of the kitchen/living room was called a different name, the senior levels room was called the blue room  
  
Rogue walked down the hall toward the blue room. This room was soundproof just like all the other rooms. Along the left wall there was a door that led to the bathroom. Toward the center of the wall there was a silver big screen t.v as well as an entertainment center. On your right of the tv was a large mahogany armoire, that's where the pillows and blankets as well as personal items were kept, each person on that level had to put their own blanket and pillow in there, if they wanted to they also had their own shelf.   
  
Across from the tv was large mahogany coffee table, a black leather reclining couch, as well as a relining love seat. On the right side of the larger couch was a relining chair. To the left of the love seat was also a reclining chair.   
  
The living room floor was cover with a plush navy blue carpet and on the walls were blue paint. Kurt always complained that they had to have the blue room, apparently the blue room clashed with his fur.   
  
Then in the middle of the room was a bar it separated the two different rooms. The kitchen had an 'L' Shaped counter across from the bar, and an island. The floor was hardwood and the cupboards and counter tops were oak. The electronics are all stainless steal.   
  
On both sides of the bar, spacing it about 3 feet from the bar were large doors, in both kitchen and living room. Both doors led outside to a large deck it was about ten by six feet.  
  
The walls that were facing the deck were all window. But the window had a shine on it so you couldn't see from outside in.   
  
Rogue turned on the lights and crossed the room to the kitchen. She put her plate in the microwave for 2 minutes. She then opened the fridge and found nothing appealing.   
  
She rummaged through the cupboards and found a jar full of coco powder. She took out the kettle and boiled herself some water to make hot chocolate, she took out a large box that looked like the crackers were made of cardboard.  
  
She reached in and grabbed a bag of mini-marshmallows, it was hers, Kurt's, and Kitty's secret stash of junk food. They had some all over the mansion since Jean forbade to see anyone eat so much sugar or junk food in front of her because she was always on a diet, and had to make people suffer for it. She was always on a diet because she gained wait anyway.   
  
Thus, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt played a prank on Jean. Tired of looking at the cans of slim-fast that took up one shelf of the fridge. They bought a box of ensure, (a/n ensure is a drink that helps you gain weight instead of loose it.) and took the wrapping of the slim-fast and glued it onto the cans of ensure. Finding a better taste, Jean drank the whole shelf of cans in one day and the next day she gained 5 whole pounds.  
  
Jean ran into the Blue room looking frantically through the recycle bin and found one can, she ripped off the slim-fast label and no doubt found the ensure label under it. She read it and went ballistic. She was so enraged that she went back down to the shop where she bought it and yelled at them. Poor shop employees.  
  
When she left the blue room the three pranksters burst out in laughter, they thought they left a clue for Jean to figure out who did it. But she was to stupid to notice the blue fur on the glue.  
  
Rogue chuckled at the memory of her best friend and her brother playing a prank on Jean. And the look Jean had when she walked in on them in the blue room that was priceless.  
  
Rogue was brought back to reality with the shrill whistle of the kettle. She made her coco, submerged with marshmallows, got her plate of food and sat at the bar and ate, still thinking back to many of her memories with her partners in making Jeans life miserable.  
  
Oh she remembered this other one.  
  
They had gotten all the new recruits in on this one, as well with the help of Logan and Hank. Yes even Logan and Hank were in on it.   
  
It was all because Jean told Logan that his bike was a piece of trash anyway so why bother fixing it. That was what he wanted to do, he got himself a rusted 1983 Harley-Davidson Dyna /FXR. And was fixing it up. No one disrespected him or his bike without a consequence.  
  
As for Hank, he was reffing a tennis match between Jean and Kitty. Kitty clearly got the point but Jean argued with him. Hank won the argument, but Jean walked out of the court room mumbling, 'stupid blue furred ape, doesn't know shit about sports.' It wasn't the sport part it was the blue ape par that hurt him, what right did she have to call him that when she was a stupid-no-good-pain-in-the-ass-little-I'm-too-perfect-for-you-red-head.   
  
So they had everything they needed, one weekend the professor took storm to Muir Island on the result of Rogues mutation. And Scott was in his room reading up on 'leadership qualities' (a/n it's a made up book)  
  
So everyone took place. They were having a game of no power soccer baseball. But knowing Jean she would use her powers. So it was the seniors plus Jamie versus the recruits.  
  
Jamie made it to first base while Rogue on third and Kitty on second. Kurt already scored a point. So all was a go. Jean used her powers to make it come up to her foot then she shot it out with her powers Sam shot in the air and tossed it to Bobby (whose guarding first), Bobby Iced up the paths to both first and second.   
  
Jamie tried to make a run for second but 'accidently' slipped on the ice causing himself to multiply so that there were at least fifteen of him. All which in Jeans way. But no one figured that she would do what she did. She started to float to first base while literally throwing Jamie out of the way with her mind.  
  
After Rogue made it to home she turned to see her plan back fired. So she did what she could to bring it back to the right path. Rogue shot out with a sprint to where it was still gravel. Then once the ice started she jumped on it and slid. She pushed Jean into Bobby who then iced up her clothes. Then Logan came onto the field and apparently carrying a large bag of sugar into the mansion. He then 'accidently' slipped, and tossed the bag in the air.  
  
He tried to 'save' Jean but couldn't push her out of the way, so he sliced up the bag and all the sugar landed on Jean. Since it was a hot day the ice began to melt and the sugar stuck to her. Then Amara came and heated up Jeans surroundings and the sugared ice melted right through her perfectly new designer shirt and jeans.   
  
Bobby then blew a cool breeze at her hair and it froze the sugar in place, and with the heat already forming, it melted in her hair. Jean was a mess! She was a sugarcoated Barbie doll. She was so sticky, she was stuck the way she was. Her legs together her arms stuck at her sides, her hair glued to her face, and her lips wouldn't budge and everybody knew that she wanted to scream.  
  
But everyone stood there looking at her 'shocked'. Logan stifled a laugh and looked at her.   
  
"Sorry about that Red. Didn't see you there." With that he picked up the torn package and walked away. With what looked like a smile on his face. And was it ever huge.  
  
"Jean Ah think yah should go insiahde and wash up befoah the aunts come and get yah." With that Jean floated away while trying to glare at everyone.  
  
When she went through the mansion doors everyone burst out into a fit of laughter. But it wasn't over yet.  
  
Jean floated to the med level. Where Hank walkie talkied to Rogue that Jean was in view. So everyone left the field and went right to the med level.  
  
Hank looked up from his desk and saw a Jean all sticky. He raced to her side, "Oh my stars and garters!" He spoke out loud 'They did a phenomenal job!' he added in his mind. He looked back at Jean. "My dear I suggest you go into the examination room where I can change the settings and evaporate all that."   
  
She did as he told her too, since that x-room had a two-way mirror so Hank waved everyone to come in and watch. They did gladly. Hank turned on the ventilation and pressed the button that would evaporate the sugar, but instead it seemed that it only made the sugar thicken.   
  
And that it did, they made sure of it. Because Ray, Roberto and Kitty switched the tank to something that would help thicken the sugar.   
  
They looked at Jean through the glass and saw her eyes widen. They all stifled their laughs or she wouldn't hear them. Once the substance was thick enough Hank turned it off.   
  
Then walked in. "Oh my. That didn't go as planned now did it? No, no indeed. Well theres only one solution: we have to melt you out of it. I will turn up the heat in the room and you are to stand over this bucket and wait for the substance to either melt off you or to sweat off you. If you agree then nod your eyes if not, then keep your eyes still."  
  
He waited for her response and they stayed still. Then apparently Jean remembered she was a telepath. 'I am NOT going to sweat in a room for any time. A girl like me never sweats standing in place.' She projected to Hank.   
  
"Well then so be it. I try to help but you do not accept. So what you are to do, is find a way to get yourself out of it and leave me be in peace. And that shall be my last offer of help to you. Good day." With that he left the room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
They all silently cheered for Hank as he slammed the door. "That was awesome Hank! Would you really do that to us?" Jamie asked him when he got out.   
  
Hank chuckled lightly. "Of course not, that is unless you decide to call me a blue furred ape. Then I shall think about it." everyone paused a moment. Then burst out laughing Hank joined them as well.   
  
"Now then aren't we to have an other representative?"  
  
"Oh yeah! Like I totally forgot about everything. So what I phase through the floor and see Jean then what?"  
  
"Yah offah to help her and see what she does. Kit weh totally trust yah, yah know exactly how to plot evilly against Jean just take it where yah gut tells yah." Rogue paused then Kitty nodded. "Did Ah just say totally?" there were a few giggles.  
  
Everyone just turned toward the x-room. Where in no doubt kitty came falling through the ceiling. She phased right through Jean and landed underneath her. She looked at puzzled then spoke.   
  
"Like hi Jean! What are you doing here? And why are you stuck like that?" 'Kitty you well know what I'm doing here! And you know exactly how I got like this!'  
  
"Alright so I do like don't get your panties in a bunch, like oh wait, you totally can't any way."  
  
Everyone slightly laughed at that remark.  
  
"Okay like we're off to the beach so I'll like see you later." 'No! Kitty don't leave me like this! Please help me, I'll do anything! I swear.'  
  
Kitty knew that the others didn't have any way of knowing what Jean said to Kitty.   
  
"So you'll like do anything for me?" 'Yes!' "Okay then if you desperately need my help then you have to take over everyone's chores for like a month!" 'No way!' "Okay then, like have fun while we go to the beach!"   
  
Kitty was about to phase through the wall when she stopped 'okay fine I'll do it, but please don't mention this at school.' "Okay I like promise I won't say anything at school tomorrow I don't like want to ruin your rep. Okie dokie shnoky I'll have you sweated out of there in know time."  
  
Kitty then phased out of the room and turned on the heat to make sure Jean boiled in there before it started to melt.  
  
"Ok like I totally agreed with her that I wouldn't say a thing to anyone at school unless she doesn't do our chores for a month. So if you like see her slacking then just like say ' okay you don't like have to work any more I guess this means that I have to tell everyone at school like what happened to you.'" everyone agreed evilly. And to celebrate they did end up at the beach. By the time they got back Jean was still in the x-room sweating.   
  
By the time Rogue stopped reminiscing she had finished her plate as well as her coco. Rogue moved to the sink and washed her dishes with a smile on her face. She dried them and put them away.  
  
She then sat on the couch unable to fall asleep again. So she decided to put in a DVD 'Underworld'  
  
She took off her sweater and lay down on the couch as she the movie started. She looked at the clock on top of the tv 2:56AM.  
  
Rogue fell asleep just before the ending. She woke with a start to discover that she was underneath her black fleece blanket and her head on her pillow with flames forming from the seam of it. Rogue looked around and saw the tv was turned off as well she glanced at the clock and it read 7:42 AM.  
  
Rogue glanced around the room nothing really seemed to be out of the ordinary, she then brought her gaze back to the bar. There was already a meal set up exactly where Rogue would normally eat right at the end near the wall.  
  
She tossed off her blanket and walked toward the bar. There on the table was a plate covered with another. A glass vase with a single blooming red rose. Just above the plate. And orange juice beside it. On top of the plate there was an envelope with her name on it.   
  
She opened it there was a note inside and it read:   
  
_'Dear Rogue,  
You looked a little cold so I took the liberty of warming you up.  
While I was here I also decided to make you breakfast   
they didn't have your favorite.   
If you want to find out who did this for you, come to the lobby around 8:30 Am   
  
take care'_  
  
Rogue looked took the plate and uncovered it, underneath was a still warm plate of eggs bacon and toast. Rogue wandered who it could've been there was only one person who could do this for her but she knew the person couldn't have done this. Or just maybe, there was only one way to find out, and that was to meet them at 8:30.  
  
Rogue finished her breakfast, washed and put away her dishes. She then folded up her blanket and put it back on her shelf in the armoire along with her pillow.  
  
Before she left she saw the clock 8:03 AM. She raced out of the room with her sweater in hand. She was almost there when she kept running but wasn't moving. She looked around and behind her, and there Jeans hand was flat with all fingers together, and her palm pointing to Rogue.  
  
"Well looks like someone's feeling better." Rogue spun around and positioned herself so it looked like she was sitting in mid-air with one leg crossed over the other.  
  
"Mah gawd! Did yah just notice that? Very good Jean fucken Grey, one gold star for being an observant bitch." With that Rogue clapped her hands.  
  
"Well Rogue I wouldn't be so high and mighty just yet. I talked to the professor and he told me that he would like to speak to both of us today at 9 AM. So get your sorry self ready, because I can feel that last night's performance was your last."  
  
Rogue smirked at the red head. "Well, well it seems Jeanie didn't do her homework. Alriaght so yah went to the professah, big whoop Ah thank he woulda heard all that commotion too. But thank of it this way foh a minute. Ah was struck in the head, in a comma and revived only tah heah mah best friend arguin' with yah about how Ah have no dignity, and Ah'm lyin' about gettin' hit in the head, and it was all a set up. But news flash Jeanie theres moah against yah than there is meh. Yah were the one who set yah friends up foh that, and Ah was knocked unconscious by yoh boy toy. Ah don't thank ya'll be able tah get yah sorry ass outta this one shug. Ah have mah story and mah witnesses while yah still have tah round yars up. What a bind miss perfect got in tah. Good luck honey."   
  
Jean pretended not to care when Rogue started to talk, then her eyes slowly widened at the realization at what she got herself into. She deliberately dropped Rogue. Rogue knew this was coming she landed in a crouch. She then lay on her elbow and kicked the back of Jeans knees which caused her to fall forward immediately.   
  
Rogue jumped up and ran to her room. It was now 8:10 Am. Stupid Jean always has to slow me down. Rogue grabbed a pair of black pants and a random top. She took a quick shower, towel dried her hair and slipped on her clothes, and brushed her teeth. The top was a dark red tank top with mesh sewn over it Rogue also had her combat boots on.   
  
She then slipped on her biker gloves, she walked into her room and saw the clock read 8:30AM.  
  
She ran to the end of the hall and ran to the teleporter. It's a little like an elevator except you type in where you want to go and press teleport and your there. Every room has one, except bedrooms, the levels with bedrooms each have a teleporter some where in the hall of that level. The seniors teleporter was at the end of the hall. The teleporter saves time especially when you live in a 7 level mansion.  
  
Rogue typed in front lobby and she was there in a flash. She stepped out but saw no one. 'It was probably a prank.' She laughed to herself probably Kurt trying to send her on a goose chase. Well it worked.  
  
Rogue looked outside and saw it looked pretty good outside, the sun was up and there seemed to be a cool breeze. Rogue stepped out of the mansion and she was right it was warm with a nice refreshing breeze. She walked down the steps, and was about to walk to the back where she heard a car honking. It was pulling up into the driveway so Rogue decided to wait to see what the person wanted.  
  
It was a black Murcielago. The car stopped in front of Rogue since it was a low car Rogue had to bend down to look in the rolled down window.   
  
She couldn't believe what she saw. In the front behind the wheel was none other than her favorite Cajun Remy LeBeau, and in the back was John and Piotr, the seemed to try to tame something. She didn't know what because she couldn't see. She turned back to Remy.   
  
"What are ya'll doing ovah heah?"  
  
"Bonjour chere, how was y'r breakfast? Good no? 'Ow 'bout y' come f' a ride? "  
  
"How Ahm supposed tah know yah aint gonna kidnap me agaihn?"  
  
"Chere Remy don't wanna kidnap y' in de broad day light."  
  
"Good point." She brought up the door and got in the front seat. " How come yah nevah told meh yah had a Murcielago?" Remy laughed.  
  
"Well chere y' did ride in it once."  
  
"Really when?"  
  
"Yeste'day when Remy bring y' back."  
  
"Ah don't thank it counts if Ahm unconscious honey."  
  
"Touche"  
  
Rogue missed the times where she spent time with Remy. Well at least those couple of days she had with him. She then noticed the commotion in the back. She turned around, John and Piotrs backs were to her.   
  
"What are ya'll doin' back there?"   
  
They didn't answer her right away. They looked back at her and then something sprang out of where they were hovering and it landed right in Rogues lap. She didn't know what it was until she took a good look at it.  
  
"Mornin' sheila!"  
  
"Yes, good morning to you Rogue."  
  
"Mornin' ya'll. What on earth.. Oh mah gawd! Aren't yah so cute."  
  
"It aint so cute, jus' watch out sheila its feisty!"  
  
In Rogue's lap was a puppy it was a Tibetan mastiff. Rogue let it sniff her hand and she started to stroke its head.   
  
"Boy oah gal?"  
  
"Boy"  
  
"How old?"  
  
"Abou' a month"  
  
"Where'd yah get him?  
  
"Dere be dis lab and a frien o' Remys tell him dat dey be testing on animals f' mutant DNA and dey already gave dis chiots mama (puppy's mom) a dosage o' mutant DNA de doctors only found negatives t'rough his whole family an' dey don' bodder t' test him. Instead dey wanta kill 'im. So he call Remy up t' take de chiot and dat's what Remy did."  
  
"So does he have powers?"  
  
"Oui indeed he does."  
  
"And that would be..?"  
  
"Absorbency, de chiot absorbs when he feels somet'in' bad gonna happen t' his family, master, or himself."  
  
"So he trusts us riaght now?"  
  
"Oui"  
  
Rogue took off her glove and touched his nose with her bare finger. She smiled. Then the dog began to chew on her finger.   
  
"See I told y' sheila he likes to bite." She looked back at him and saw that his fingers were cover in band-aids. She gave a small laugh. Rogue put her glove back on and pried open the dog's mouth.   
  
"Yeah honey he only liahkes tah biahte because he's teethin'. He's already got one tooth comin' out in the front. It's a lil fang. Does he got a name?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Hm, Ah think Fang fits him just riaght."  
  
"Remy tink so too."  
  
"Fang a logical name for a puppy such as he."  
  
"Oy mate! Fang it is!"  
  
Fang was a black dog with white on his paws. He was a medium haired dog. He began to bite the corner of Rogues seat. "Oh sugah don't eat that. Heah." Rogue dug into her pockets and found squishy ball, it was supposed to be like a stress ball without the sand. So Rogue pulled it out and fang lay on her lap and began to chew on it.  
  
" So what were yah doin at the institute so bright and early?"  
  
A smile crept up on Remys face and he glanced sideways at her. Then he looked in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Should Remy tell 'er?"  
  
She turned to looked at the two guys in the back, who nodded their heads vigorously in agreement. She then looked back at Remy. The smile still on his face.  
  
"Tell meh what?"  
  
"Y' can wait chere. Because now we got to get dis chiot de essentials."  
  
Rogue nodded but still curious. She got out of the car and looked at her surroundings they were at Pet Land. Fang still didn't have a leash so Rogue carried him in still chewing the rubber ball. When they went in John went crazy he loved animals, he went straight to the adoption center.   
  
"Piotr maybe y' should go wit' him we don' need him t' set de place on fire when he's so happy." Piotr smiled then nodded and followed his comrade.   
  
"So where do weh start?"  
  
"'ow bout food?"  
  
"Kay. Then we can get him a bowl leash and collar."  
  
"Oui"  
  
By the time they got out, Fang was wearing a red collar with a bone tag that had 'Fang' on it. It was attached to an extendable leash. Rogue held Fang on the leash while Fang held a bone in his mouth.  
  
Remy and John were carrying bags filled with food, bowls, treats, brushes, pooper scooper, etc.  
  
While Piotr carried the very large Kennel. Since Fang would grow to be a very large dog they decided might as well start with a large kennel.  
  
They put a bag up front with Rogue and Fang and the rest in the trunk and the kennel with John and Piotr in the back. Rogue put the bone in the plastic bag and fed Fang some meaty treats and read the dog manual.  
  
**1)"The Tibetan Mastiff is very protective and territorial. Even-tempered, calm and thoughtful. Dignified and very loyal to its own family. It is by and large loving with children but, distrusts and is reserved with strangers. Brave and fearless when properly socialized. Somewhat strong-willed and very determined, but with a desire to please"** She read out loud. She then looked down at Fang, "No wondah yah got powahs liahke yah do."   
  
Rogue then read the book again.   
  
"Oh what were yah supposed to tell meh earlier? Wait where's Fang staying?"  
  
"De institute."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" He stay dere wit' y' Rogue."  
  
"What about ya'll?"  
  
"Already taken care of my comrade Rogue. What Remy wants to tell you is that we shall be staying at the institute along with you and Fang. As well as the others who inhabit the institute."  
  
"Yah were gonna move in an ya'll don't tell meh about it? Sheesh!"  
  
They all laughed  
  
.   
  
"So that was yah who made meh breakfast. Ah did figure out that it was yah, no one in the mansion carries that much spice with them" Remy chuckle  
  
"Oui. Je suis desole dat Remy not be dere when he said he would. Remys plan was interrupted by dis chiot. We moved in last night. Aroun' t'ree in de morning, we just settled in aroun' 6:30 Am and dat red head y' got int' a fight wit' showed us aroun, de only one who be awake. An when we be in de blue room dere y' were. Remy had t' make his entrance chere."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Shit! Rem what tiahme is it?"  
  
Remy glanced at his watch "le temps est neuf treize pourquoi?" [the time is nine thirteen why?]  
  
"cette tLte rouge stupide a indiqué sur moi ce matin ainsi je dois m'attaquer rencontrer le professeur et elle B neuf le matin ce qui était il y a de treize minutes" She told him  
  
[that stupid red head told on me this morning so I have to go meet with the professor and her at nine in the morning which was thirteen minutes ago]  
  
"Stupid bitch."  
  
"Ahem, but there are people who can't speak that lingo mates. Care to fill us in?"  
  
"It's nothing honey, its just that red told on meh about last niahgt and Ahm 15 minutes lahte foh mah sentencing."  
  
"Well chere get outta de car! Y' gonna b' even more late den y' are." Rogue didn't even notice that they were in front of the mansion but spoke nothing of it.   
  
Rogue ran into the mansion and to the nearest teleporter, she typed in the professors office. And once again in a flash she was there. Jean was sitting in front of the professors desk popping gum. When she looked toward Rogue. "Late are we now?"  
  
"Shut it red!" Rogue yelled at her, not in the mood to deal with her. She then turned her attention to the professor.  
  
'Professah Ahm sorry! Ah went with Remy and them tah go tah Pet land and Ah completely lost track of tiahme! And Ahm sorry.'  
  
The professor smiled at her. 'Quite alright, quite alright. I know exactly where you have been. Now please tell me about your little friend at your feet.'  
  
Rogue immediately looked at her feet and saw that Fang was still with her. She bent down and picked him up, she walked passed Jean when Fang growled. Then she set him on the professors desk.   
  
"Ah forgot to give him to Remy. Hm, this is Fang he's about a month old, and has a mutation. A guy knew this place that were experimenting on animals for mutant powers and Fangs mom got injected with DNA, all his brothers and sisters tested negative. So they didn't want to even try to test Fang so instead they wanted to kill him. The guy called Remy and he picked him up. That's why Ah was late, weh were picking up stuff foh Fang."  
  
"Hm indeed, Fang, unusual name?"  
  
"Not really heah take a look. This it where he got his name." Rogue then took fang by the muzzle and opened his mouth to show the Professor the one fang in his mouth.  
  
"And his power?"  
  
"Absorbency, but only when he feels like he's in a bad situation for both himself and others around him, also if he doesn't trust someone."  
  
The professor let Fang sniff around his desk then Fang stopped and sat right in front of him. The professor held out his hand for Fang to smell, he did and he began to lick his hand. The professor laughed. "May I hold him?"  
  
"Oh yeah, he's real obedient already but Ah think that's because of the mutation. Let him chew on this if he starts to nibble on yah." And Rogue handed him the rubber ball from earlier. She then took her seat.  
  
"Well very interesting about Fang, but why I called you both here this morning is about the little outburst yesterday, unfortunately Kitty and Kurt are out with Logan and Ororo trying to get two new recruits. But here we have you two. Now then Jean please tell me what you experienced yesterday starting from school to the end of the day."  
  
She told him that she was with Scott all day and went to all her classes and she left with Scott right after school. She went out to lunch with Duncan and his friends, as well as Charlotte and her friends were with her also. Then at dinner she only wanted to get the fact across that Kitty and Kurt were late so they should take upon them clean-up duty. Then Rogue came in and argued with her about yelling too much.   
  
Rogue wanted to protest while Jean spoke but she bit her tongue.  
  
Then the professor asked her to tell her whole day.  
  
She told him about going to classes and the last class the teacher let them out early, the girl and her yearbook, then going to see Lance, then turning around to see Jean floating to the roof, and how the chicks started to harass her about being stupid, and untouchable remy came and stopped her the first time then they kept on harassing her so she punched one and then Duncan came with his friends, how they circled her and how she felt a large amount of pain in the back of her head.   
  
She told him that she woke up in the med level and saw Logan and Hank looking over her, and Logan's hand was touching her cheek. She then heard yelling and asked if she could go upstairs they let her. She went to the kitchen and heard Jean and Kitty shouting. Then she stepped in shouted back, and went upstairs and slept.  
  
"Okay quite a dilemma we have and I believe you both, but I don't know who I should believe. So I ask if I may see, what happened?" Rogue nodded and he went into her mind since she was already used to it. He opened his eyes and nodded.  
  
He looked to Jean and also nodded her head. He closed his eyes and saw Jean in a panic she still had her shields up and he saw nothing from what she said.   
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Jean then to Rogue.  
  
"Well Jean I have to say that you did not do anything of what you said you did. I'm here to listen to the truth Jean and I noticed while scanning your mind you were unfocused and gave me many incoherent images and I found some that are very unlike you, I wish I had a choice not to believe it but I don't.  
  
Miss Grey I am here to be a guide not to be someone who sides with people. I only side with the truth. I'm not here to go against anyone in particular and I do not have favorites. So as your proper punishment for lying to me, for breaking many rules, and for going against the x-man oath of supporting your teammates.   
  
Your punishment is as follows, you shall have a device that nullifies your powers, you shall wear it until I decide you will use your powers properly also you are going to be on clean up duty the whole summer if you see someone make a mess its your duty to clean it for them. You will stay only 2 more weeks at the institute then I am to send you off to Muir Island where they'll give you a punishment I cannot bear. You will stay there until the summer ends.   
  
I shall also inform your parents of this occurrence.   
  
But I shall give you this for some what hope, if you are well behaved during the 2 weeks you have at the institute you will not have to go to Muir Island for further punishment but you shall spend the rest of the summer, on school grounds only and still with the device that nullifies your powers."  
  
Jean burst out into tears, she buried her face in her hands. "Pro-fes-sor, I - I -am so-so-rry! P-p-please g-give m-me o-n-e one mo-mo-more c-ch-chance!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ms.Grey but I must punish you for everything you have done. This occurrence could have been avoided if you thought more of the consequences than getting away with it. Now then, Hank you may come in now."  
  
Hank came in with what looked like a very bad flea collar. It was metal with two lights the red light was on right now, he placed around her neck and the green light turned on with a beep.  
  
He then handed the professor a small chip. "Now then Ms.Grey I have this chip and it will inform me if you have tried to take off the collar. Now please save us any further problems and do not create difficulties during your punishment. You are dismissed."  
  
Jean left his office with tears running down her cheeks. Rogue stared at her retreating form, she felt slightly sorry for her, like hell! She would've jumped up for joy if the professor wasn't in the room. Hank looked as he would've joined her.  
  
He stood behind the professor and gave Rogue a small smile and a wink. He then looked down that the Professor and had to look twice.  
  
"Well what do we have here?"  
  
"This Hank is Fang, he has mutant abilities to absorb when feeling that his master, his masters family or himself is in danger. Remy rescued him from being killed. Now then Rogue I assume you already know about our three new recruits."  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded. Then Fang started to give a low growl, the professor looked down at him. "Oh yes I should make it four. Okay Rogue you and Fang are dismissed." Rogue took Fang in her arms and the ball in her hand.   
  
Rogue went up to her room with Fang, and noticed all of Fangs things were already there and in order. Between the wall and Rogues left bedside table was Fangs kennel. And everything else was there on her desk and dresser but she didn't find his food or bowls.  
  
Rogue took out his other leash, it was just a normal one except with clips on both ends. Rogue clipped one end to Fang and the other in her belt loop. She then walked to the blue room with Fang trotting at her side.  
  
When they walked in Remy was in the kitchen cooking what looked like another breakfast, and Piotr was with him putting out dog food from the can into a black dog bowl. Rogue took Fang off his leash and he ran to Piotrs feet.  
  
"Just a moment Fang. Please sit while you wait."  
  
Fang did as he was told he sat and waited for his food to be placed in front of him.   
  
In the living room were the guys Rogue thought of as 8 year old boys at heart. John and Kurt playing mortal kombat on John super Nintendo. Apparently Kurt came back early with Logan because they couldn't get a hold of their new recruit.   
  
"Ah nevah knew we had a supah n.e.s." (Nintendo entertainment system... I think..)  
  
"Vell ve do now since John moved in." Rogue smiled. Yup 8 year olds at heart.   
  
"Foods done." Remy called from the kitchen Kurt and John threw down their controllers and ran to get their food.  
  
Rogue went to the armoire and grabbed a book from her shelf. She then grabbed her pillow. She sat down on the recliner closest toward the deck. She got comfortable and was getting interested in the book she had. When she was interrupted.  
  
"Chere can y' and I talk?"  
  
He was referring to himself in first person this was serious.  
  
She got up and he led her to the deck he securely closed the door behind him. Rogue walked to the edge and leaned her back against it.  
  
"So Rem? What did yah wanna talk about?"  
  
"Chere are y' really going to BC to go to university?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Maybe Ah mean Ah miaght go tah Mississippi. BC knows all about meh, including mah powahs, so they're givin me until August 17 foh meh tah answer. Because Ah have no choice tah dorm there so they want to know if Ah need a place reserved. But Mississippi, Ah've been there done that. Ah think that Ah will go to BC. But ah'm still deciding tah tell them oah not Ah mean Ah've got a good month and a half to change mah miahnd."  
  
"As do I Cherie"  
  
"So what did yah want tah tell meh Rems?"  
  
"Chere I wanted to tell y' dat I- "  
  
**END CHAPTER 3!!**

1) with the dog manual thing.. i got that offa webstie.   
  
:D well anyways..   
  
**THANK YOU TOO ALL WHO REVIEWED!**  
  
Yeah that was fun to write that chapter! Oh so much much much fun! Once again please no rude reviews.


	4. Is that what you wanted to tell me?

**chapter 4 **

**is that what you wanted to tell me?**

* * *

"So what did yah want tah tell meh Rems?"  
  
"Chere I wanted to tell y' dat I- "  
  
Before he could go any farther than that the alarm went off.  
  
"Rem, sugah that's the mission alarm weh gotta go. Weh can talk lattah shug."  
  
But before he could protest she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. The alarm was going off louder than usual. Kurt dropped his fork on his plate and teleported both Piotr and John(who was holding Fang) to the Briefing room.   
  
Rogue raced out of the blue room with Remy tailing her, they finally reached the teleporter. Rogue stepped in and typed in briefing room but before she pressed teleport she noticed Remy wasn't in the teleporter with her. She saw him looking at the teleporter with a bewildered look on his face.  
  
"C'mon Cajun! Weh gotta get goin."  
  
"Chere what's dat ting supposed t' be?"  
  
"A teleportah, now then are yah comin' with meh oah yah gonna take the stairs?"  
  
Remy stepped in and as he did Rogue pressed teleport and they were there. She stepped out and but Remy stayed in the machine. She had to pull him to get to make him move.   
  
In the briefing room there was a large round table with seats all around it. The professor was always at the control panel of it and showed different images or information that they would need. (A/n think of it as the one they had in the old school x-men cartoons. or a lil like the first movie If you haven't seen those use yar imagination)  
  
Rogue never liked to sit in the metal chairs so she stood beside Longan. Kurt wasn't in the room but Piotr was on the Professors right with John sitting beside Piotr and playing with Fang. Scott was on the Professors left and was eyeing John and Piotr. Well his glass were pointing to them.   
  
Jean had her arms folded on the table and her head resting in it while sobbing away. Hank stood behind the Professor. The professor had his fingers intertwined and on his lap he was looking intently around the room. Just then Kurt teleported in with Kitty and Storm.  
  
"Well I think that's everyone. Now then before I give further information, I shall introduce you to our newest team members. As you all know that they were acolytes but they are now X-men I suggest you treat them with loyalty and respect as you would like to be given back to you. Also we have a new member who is not and acolyte but is a very gifted animal.  
  
Along side of John Allerdyce, Remy LeBeau, and Piotr Rasputin, we have Fang."   
  
At the sound of his name he dashed out of Johns arms an onto the table in front of the professor. He sat down with his back to him and looked across the room at Logan, Rogue and Remy, who was standing beside Rogue.  
  
"Rogue would you like to give an explanation about Fang."  
  
"Uh, sure. Fang is Tibetan mastiff a month old and is very well trained, this is also leading to his powers, if he doesn't trust someone or feels threatened in anyway he will absorb them, none of the people who were introduced to him have been absorbed. Buy Ah suggest that yah give him time, let him sniff yah, if he licks yah then that's his way of tellin' yah he's okay with yah."   
  
Everyone went up to Fang and let him sniff them. He was okay with everyone so far.   
  
"What d' t'ink. He gonna growl at Jean but no absorbin'." Remy whispered to Rogue as Logan let the pup sniff him.  
  
" Twenty bucks say that he's gonna growl, hair stands up and he's gonna absorb."  
  
"ok, vous êtes en ligne !" [you're on!]  
  
With that they shook hands and watched intently. Jean made a reach to pet him on the head. She didn't even let him sniff her, he took a step back from her and growled, Jean still had her hand outstretched to pet him. But he once again jumped back, his fur from his neck to the tip of his tail was standing up on end.   
  
Jean was finally able to reach but instead Fang's mouth opened and his jaw snapped shut on her finger. Everyone was to shocked to do anything. But those who already met Fang earlier in the day knew he couldn't do much damage.  
  
Rogue started to stride toward the table to take Fang away from Jean. Rogue was now standing beside Jean but before she could do anything, Fang stepped back and let go of Jeans finger. He sat down and did nothing but stare at Jean. She started to pet him on the head again when her hand froze on her head, fang started to glow an eerie shade of red.   
  
Jean did so too, it started from her finger tips to her hand then her arm, through her whole body. Fang stopped glowing and Jean fell upon the table beside Fang. He stepped back and barked and barked. He had a very powerful voice, he sounded as if he were ten times the size he was.  
  
Rogue looked at Fang then Jean then the Professor who nodded his head. "It seems to me that for an odd reason he didn't trust Miss. Grey. I think we just witnessed an absorbing. Now then Kurt please teleport Miss. Grey to the med level."  
  
Kurt went up to Jean and looked at her oddly. "Uh Profezzer, how do I uh pick her up?"  
  
Everyone chuckled. Beast then came and picked Jean up instead of being careful he just slung her over his shoulder. "It's okay I got this one." And he walked to the teleporter.  
  
Rogue leaned down and picked up Fang who was still growling at Beast well at the thing on his shoulder. As soon as Rogue touched Fang he immediately calmed down. Rogue took him in her arms and walked back to her spot between Logan and Remy.  
  
"Rems sugah, Ah thank yah owe meh twenty bucks." She said with a triumphant look on her face. Logan gave a grunt and stroked Fang, as Rogue received a twenty dollar bill from Remy.  
  
Everyone chatted while they waited for Hank to come back.  
  
Fang was getting bored he fussed around in Rogues arms. Then he climbed onto her shoulders Rogue had to lean forward so he wouldn't fall down. She then felt weight collapse upon her neck. She felt around and it was Fang sprawled out across her neck and shoulders. On her left shoulder was Fangs head and on her right shoulder was Fang's back paws.  
  
Rogue tried to stand up straight but it seemed he would fall, so Remy helped to steady Fang as Rogue stood up. Remy no longer supported Fang and he lay limp across Rogues shoulders. Hank came back and the Professor then started to speak.  
  
"Well I have just gotten news about FoH attacking a local orphanage for keeping mutant children there." Rogue and Remy tensed up at this, they too were orphans. The professor continued.  
  
"The woman in charge of the orphanage called and told me that they had started to throw rocks at the windows. So I am going to select a few of you to go. Storm I would like you to lead the team. Rogue I would like to put you second in command, Scott you are to stay and help look after Jean" The professor knew that Rogue would a splendid job to help the orphans. Thus making Scott protest.  
  
"Kurt, Remy, Piotr and Kitty, you are also to join the team. Oh yes and Fang, he shall come along but, he shall stay on the x-jet or he shall be accompanying one of you. And Hank I would like you to go along with them and treat any of the children's injuries. You're dismissed."  
  
The 8 people who were assigned to the mission headed towards the locker room, it was right across from the Danger room. Rogue went to her locker and got dressed. Once you opened the locker there was a button on the side you press it and the locker door spreads out and creates three more walls. It gave you room of about 2 feet by 2 feet just enough room to change.  
  
The senior uniforms changed to match each person. Rogue had a tight sleeveless shirt with mesh over it with the x-man icon over the heart. Black pants with the icon on her right thigh and flared slightly, and combat boots. She also had a black trench coat, there was a large icon on the back. Her gloves also had them on the back of each glove.   
  
The material of the outfits were special so it was easier to move in and it didn't make you sweat so easily. They also where stronger, so if anything tried to cut you it wouldn't slice so easily.  
  
Rogue also had a pair of sunglasses black sunglasses, if you pressed what looked like the screw of it, it would go from various night vision, being able to see through objects, also to tape record what she sees.  
  
All this new technology thanks to Hank.   
  
The x-icons were special, the were silver and could be reattached, but you had to have at least one on each article of clothing you had. The also had x-communicators. It was an earpiece with a 2 inch long mike that stretched out. (A/n its like the one in the movies)  
  
Rogue exited her locker and Fang was still at her side. Rogue looked around and saw Remy in his usual old acolyte outfit except with an icon on his belt, and a black trench coat like Rogues. At the sight of Remy Fang ran to his side and started to paw at his leg, Remy then picked him up and stroked him.  
  
It seems that he was the only on who changed besides herself. Remy gave Rogue a look over and liked what he saw. Rogue didn't notice because she was busy looking through the uniform closet. It was a walk in closet and had everything you needed to fix up your outfit, buttons, zippers, thread, needles, etc. It was also filled with materials, sweaters, shorts, jogging suits, shirts, etc.  
  
Rogue came out with a silver bandanna. She then walked toward a desk that had, water bottles and fruits on it as well as a machine that looked like a miniature teleporter except it had a small screen on it and a keyboard on the side of it.  
  
She placed the bandanna in it, and slid the door shut. She then typed in Fang. The machine flashed different colors and was made a beeping noise.   
  
Rogue took out the bandanna and 'Fang' was embellished on it in old English writing. Rogue went back to the supply closet and took out two black x-icons. She then placed them on either side of Fangs name.  
  
She went to Remy since he was still holding Fang, she tried to tie the bandanna around his neck but he kept moving his head from side to side. She was having troubles so Remy put down Fang and tried to keep him still.  
  
Fang began to let his puppy side out. Remy bent down and held on to him and Rogue was crouching down so she could put the bandanna on him only to have him zoom out of Remys hands and through Rogues legs.   
  
Rogue and Remy stood up. They watched the pup run around the room under the benches. Soon everyone was done changing.  
  
Everyone was ready to go everyone except Fang. She decided that he had his fun and that it was enough.   
  
"Fang come here." Rogue said in a stern voice. Fang slowly made his way over to Rogue. "Sit"  
  
He did what he was told. Rogue placed the bandanna around his neck and stroked him on the head. "Good boy very good boy." She gave him a kiss and stood up.   
  
Storm looked at her and smiled. Storm still had her old uniform, while Kurt's outfit changed. He wore a black long sleeved with a grey colored short sleeve button-up over it. He wore black pants made of the same material of all the x-men suits. He also had black gloves that only went up to his wrist.  
  
Kitty's outfit also changed. She wore a blue long-sleeved shirt with a black jacket that stopped at her waist. And the same pants as Rogue. She wore a belt that was the same colour of her shirt and gloves that ended at her wrist as well.  
  
Piotr only changed slightly, his metal along his chest was now navy blue and the metal on his shoulders were now black.  
  
And Hank well he couldn't really change. But he did have a goldish colored belt on.   
  
Each guy with a belt had put the x-icon there.  
  
Storm looked at everyone and left the room to go to aircraft room with Fang at her side. Everyone followed, Kitty, Kurt and Piotr following Storm, Hank behind them and Rogue and Remy pulling up the back end.  
  
"Cher?"  
  
"Yeah sugah?"  
  
"Can Remy tell y' what he wanted t' tell y' earlier?"  
  
"Course yah can talk away shug."  
  
Remy paused, he was going to tell her. 'Why was it this hard to tell someone you love them?' Remy thought to himself. {that's why because you love them. It's hard to show an other emotion that you haven't showed toward anyone in a long time.} 'that's true- wait! Who are you?' {I'm your conscience, and its about damn time you listen to me.} 'sorry' {what the hell are you still talking to me for? Tell the girl you love her!} 'oh, oh oui!'  
  
"Well sugah are yah gonna talk oah just keep me lingering?" she asked him as they boarded the jet, she walked down the isle and sat in the back near the window. Remy sat down beside her.  
  
As Remy took his seat Rogue was buckling herself in. He did the same.  
  
"Well sugah, spill it."  
  
"Well chere, Remy been t'inkin 'bout dis f' a very long time now. But firs' we be very close frien's oui?"  
  
Rogue didn't have a clue to where he was going with this, so she just slowly nodded her head.  
  
"Well Remy just wanted y' t' know dat he joined de x-men f' y' and John and Piotr joined f' de hell o' it. And well, Remy wanted y' t' know dat Remy be deeply in-"  
  
"Rogue please come here."  
  
Remy was yet again interrupted this time it was by Storm. Remy snapped his eyes shut and inhaled deeply. Rogue laughed at his actions, as she unbuckled herself.  
  
"Sorry sugah, maybe weh can talk lattah? Now please scooch ovah." she said as she patted the side of his knee so he would move.  
  
He did and watched Rogue descend to the front of the jet. She then spoke to Storm and sat in the co-pilot seat. He exhaled once he knew that Rogue was seated.  
  
Kitty was sitting with Piotr in the seats ahead of Remy, Kurt was across the aisle, and Beast was in the back preparing for the kids, with Fang following his every move. The up front was Storm and Rogue flying the jet.  
  
As soon as Rogue had been seated in the front the three other teens came swarming in. (So to speak)  
  
Kurt teleported into the seat that Rogue was occupying, Kitty phased her head through the seat in front of Remy, which sort of freaked him out. And Piotr stuck his head between the two seats.  
  
"So what were you going to tell Rogue?" Kitty asked him. After last night Kitty noticed that her speech was better off with the 'likes, and totally's'. She now understood why Rogue loved to speak her mind so much.  
  
"Wha' does it matt'r t' y' wha' Remy was gonna tell 'er?"  
  
" Well it matterz to me because Rogue is meine Schwester."  
  
"Good point, Remy tell y' later."  
  
Kurt sat back with a triumphant look on his face, the had all decided that it was best for the kids that they didn't see Kurt's true image so he kept his image inducer on.  
  
"Why can't you just tell Colossus and I?" Since they were on a mission they had to use code names. (A/n but I wont only in " " there will be code names)  
  
"Because Colossus already know de firs' one at dat fact."   
  
"Well just tell me then! PLEASE!"  
  
Remy thought it over slightly . He looked toward Piotr who nodded his head solemnly, and the to Kurt who just shrugged. Remy hung his head.   
  
"Fine Remy'll tell y' but y' 'ave t' swear dat y' tell no one!"  
  
"Okay I so swear!"  
  
"Remy t'ink, no he knows dat he be in love it wit' Rogue."  
  
Kurt was surprised but then covered it up with a smile.  
  
Kitty gasped. "Seriously?! You are?! Aw! Oh my god! Aw how cute you're nervous to tell her?"  
  
The two guys snickered then Remy nodded his head.  
  
"Well I promise I won't tell anyone about it."  
  
As if on cue Rogue came and stood beside them. "Won't tehll anyone what?"  
  
All three of the guys started to panic they didn't know what to tell her that would sound the slightest believable. Even Remy was stumped. But Kitty wasn't.  
  
"Oh just that Gambit's scared of heights." She didn't miss a beat and kept eye contact as well as she could, considering the fact her head was in the back of a seat.  
  
Rogue looked at Remy and he avoided eye contact to give it more of an effect.  
  
"Aw, sugah is that what yah were gonna tell meh? Don't worry about it sugah, Ah was exactly liahke that when Ah first joined, but now Ah'm flyin' the damned thang. Oh Ah just came back tah tell y'all that weh landin' in two so buckle up."   
  
Rogue returned to the front as the guys stared at Kitty awe struck.   
  
"What? She bought it didn't she?" she then pulled her head out and buckled herself up. As did the others.  
  
They landed in an empty field behind the orphanage. Storm told Rogue that she would stay back with Beast, and that she was now in charge of the team.   
  
Rogue turned to the others and told them each what to do, Kurt and Kitty were to get into the building and teleport the kids back to the jet. She, Gambit, and Colossus would hold off FoH as best they could.  
  
"Remembah stay alert, keep yah ear pieces on and be careful."  
  
With those words they left the jet. Rogue was running with Gambit and Colossus at her sides. While Kurt was teleporting himself an Kitty closer to the building.  
  
The two finally got to the back of the building and Kitty phased them into a room, it was the kitchen. Across the corner was a short plump woman with two boys that looked like 8 or 7. The boys were clutching to the woman's sides and they had dirt all over their faces, and small cuts on their arms.  
  
Kitty slowly walked forward but the boys hid their faces in the woman's side.  
  
"It's okay, we're with the X-men we're here to help you. My name's Shadowcat, and I can go through objects, this is Nightcrawler and he can teleport all over the place. Now please let us help you."  
  
The woman nodded and pushed the two boys forward. "Please take them two safety. There are two girls upstairs. I only had time to hide the boys between the wall and by the time I reached the girls they had locked them up in a closet." Kurt took the boys in his arms and teleported to the jet.  
  
The woman was shaking furiously, Kitty walked up to her and rubbed her back. "It's okay, Nightcrawler is going to take you back up to the jet, I'll get the girls."   
  
Kitty pressed her earpiece, "Nightcrawler, come back and get the woman. Rogue? There are two girls upstairs. I'm going to get them."  
  
She waited and Rogue responded in. "No shadowcat! They set the upstairs on fiah, ugh! Wait foh me at the dooah."  
  
Kitty waited with the woman for Kurt, then she left for the front door.  
  
  
  
Rogue, Gambit and Colossus ran to the front of the building and there were about 15 guys with guns in their hands standing on the street. Before Rogue could reason with them they started to shoot like crazy.  
  
Remy and Rogue dove to take shelter behind a car with Colossus turned to metal. As the shooting persisted Rogue saw a rock on fire getting thrown through the window in the orphanage.  
  
Colossus moved forward and the shooting stopped, they were all frozen on the spot. So Colossus grabbed all the guns that were visible, and crumpled them into a large metal ball, he then threw them in the nearest trash can.  
  
Noticing this, Rogue and Remy came out from behind the car.  
  
"Why? Why attack small children?" Rogue began.  
  
"Because their mutants! The don't deserve to live like normal kids, the shouldn't have privileges." said the one in the front of the group.  
  
" And they don't! Do you not realize that they are orphans! They already don't have privileges, they have no family, all they want is a family to love them, they're harmless to others."  
  
" What do they know about love? All the know is hate."  
  
"No all you know is hate! And those kids would know love if you should them some kind of it. But they'll never know love thanks tah yah. Yah're the ones who taught them tah hate, not the rest of us."  
  
"She's right, what do these kids know about hating others." one called out from the back of the group.  
  
"Don't side with them! They're trying to manipulate us so we don't hurt them. ATTACK!"  
  
Before Rogue could respond, they're were about 7 on her, while Gambit and Colossus took on the rest. Remy threw charged cards at the feet of the men who were versing him. And Colossus took two guys and hung them on the lamp posts by there belts.  
  
They all went after Rogue because she was the only visible girl there. Rogue already took one down and was in a hand to hand combat with another one, when Kitty communicated to Rogue.   
  
Rogue responded back but got kneed in the stomach in the middle of her sentence.  
  
Gambit came and threw a charged card, and the men flew away from Rogue. But the man that kneed her pulled out a gun. Then he started to shoot at Remy and Rogue, Rogue didn't have time to move out of the way.  
  
So Remy came and tackled her to the ground. But on her way down she got shot in her left bicep. She screamed out in pain as she landed on it. Remy immediately sat her up and he took her arm out of her jacket. There was a large amount of blood on her arm already, so he ripped off her mesh sleeve. Took of his own shirt, he brought to his teeth and he tore it in half, he then wrapped it around Rogues wound tightly.  
  
They FoH were coming in on them but Colossus stepped in the way of any advancing people, Remy helped Rogue back into her coat, he then got his, slipped it on and helped Piotr keep them away from Rogue.   
  
Rogue took her place beside Piotr.   
  
"Honey, gimme some metal, please, Ah gotta get those kids."   
  
Piotr understood what she meant because he lightly touched her cheek. Remy looked over his shoulder. "Go chere we cov'r y'."  
  
She ran her way to the building, she made it to Kitty, "Go help the othahs Ah'll get thah gals."  
  
Kitty nodded and Ran outside where Gambit and Colossus made sure no one could get into the building after Rogue.  
  
Rogue turned to metal and ran upstairs she heard the girls screams coming from a bedroom closet, it was in the room that had the fire in it.   
  
"It's okay honey! Just stay calm and get as far away as yah can from thah dooah." Rogue yelled to them. "Okay!" one yelled out.  
  
Rogue tried to pull the door by the handle but it wouldn't come off so she then punched a large enough whole to fit the girls. The girls came out, one about 6 with blond hair, the other about 4 with black hair.  
  
Rogue looked around the room and saw that it was filled with all sorts of chemicals. The fire was spreading wildly, she then contacted Kurt over the earpiece.  
  
"Kurt come to the upstairs and take the girls to the jet and please hurry." Within the second Kurt was in the hallway. Kurt ran towards Rogue and the girls, but before he could teleport Fang was upstairs with them and was pawing at the 4 year old.   
  
He started to bark at her non-stop, the girl only nodded her head and let Fang engulf her hand. The eerie red glow began once more.   
  
"FANG STOP! DON"T ABSORB HER!"  
  
Fang waited a while longer and then let her go. The girl wobbled a little bit but held onto Rogues hand to steady herself, but Rogues glove was ripped when she was punching the door and the Piotrs power had already worn off.   
  
The girl grabbed onto Rogues bare hand only to get absorbed once more. They both screamed out in pain. Kurt immediately seized the girl from Rogue. The girl had passed out and Rogue was leaning against the door. "Go!" she barely breathed the word out.  
  
The fight between FoH and the x-men seemed endless, more of them just appeared out of no where. The smoke coming out of the window was visibly noticeable. The fight broke out into the orphanage. Kitty was phasing some of the mens shirts in the wall so the couldn't moved unless they stripped down, which they didn't.  
  
Colossus was just taking all the hits they gave him.  
  
Remy was charging inanimate objects because he ran out of cards.   
  
Rogue was still upstairs, she was losing a lot of blood. Her lungs were about to collapse from the smoke, she couldn't see clearly because of her latest absorbency. She staggered into the hall very confused.  
  
She walked her way down the stairs slowly leaning on the walls for support. That was when she noticed something was in front of her, it was Fang. No it couldn't have been Fang he wasn't so large. But it was Fang still at a month old he was huge.  
  
He no longer the puppy you could hold in your arms, he was the dog that could knock you over in one blow. He was now 2 feet off the ground when he had all four paws down, but standing up, from head to tail he was about 4 and a half feet.  
  
Rogue made it down the stairs, and at the last step she slid down against the wall. Fang barked and was it ever loud. All the teens stopped fighting while the FoH members were frozen not of fear but they were unable to move at all.  
  
Fang barked once more and all the FoH members rose 6 feet in the air, then he barked once more and Rogue floated to Remy who, put out his arms and she was slowly placed in them.   
  
"Guys I think its time to go!" Kitty yelled as they heard police alarms coming down the street.   
  
"Kurt come in here and teleport Rogue and Remy back to the jet."  
  
Kurt did as he was told, and Colossus and Shadowcat ran for the back door. Fang was running behind them as well as a few bodies floating behind him.  
  
Once outside Fang barked and all the guys that were floating were now dropped not so easily on the ground. Fang once again barked and the orange glow seen from the top floor distinguished it self.   
  
Shadowcat and Colossus made it to the jet, Fang was still running, when Kitty at the bottom of the plane screamed out. "FANG!" Fang stopped turned around and the knife that was heading for his back was now caught in his mouth.   
  
He let it go and it pierced through the air, and right in front the mans face who threw it.  
  
Fang then trotted back to the jet where kitty was waiting for him a grin on her face. She and Fang entered the jet only to see Rogue was on the back bed and Remy was leaning against the wall concern written all over his face.   
  
Beast was all over the back room he, unwrapped Rogues arm and was no holding a towel over it. He waved over to Remy who took his place and he went to the front to talk to Storm. She nodded her head, Beast was coming back to the room , but he stopped at Kurt's seat, he talked to him for a few seconds then Kurt appeared at Remys side.  
  
"Okay Remy I would like you to lift Rogue and Kurt will port you to the med level, once you get there I would like you to place her in the x-room, get a new cloth and keep it there and remember it has to have pressure on it. And Kurt I would like you to immediately contact the professor. I have to finish my examinations on the kids"   
  
The two just nodded, Remy lifted Rogue up with ease and Kurt ported them to the med level. Remy did as he was told he took Rogue straight the x-room and Kurt ported out in search of the professor.  
  
He placed a fresh towel on her wound. He ran his gloved finger over her cheek. The professor was ported in by Kurt.  
  
"My goodness. Kurt get the respirator, Remy get the Hanks medical equipment in the medical closet." The two set out once again. Kurt came back with the machine and Remy with a tray of equipment in his hands.  
  
"Kurt do you think you can port to the jet once more?"   
  
"I vill try."  
  
The professor turned to Rogue her breathing was very unsteady he tried to enter her mind but it was to confused to let anything in.  
  
"There's not much we can do but wait."  
  
And with those words Beast was in and Kurt looked extremely tired. "Kurt go upstairs and get some rest, you have ported enough for the day. Remy please escort him."  
  
Remy walked out with Kurt. They quietly walked to the nearest teleporter, and teleported into the senior level. And they slowly walked to their own rooms. Kurt took off his uniform and fell asleep in his boxers.  
  
Remy took a shower and went to the blue room. Where he saw the extremely large Fang now following Piotr around as he was putting three cans of puppy can food into the bowl. He saw John sitting on the couch and Wanda beside him, and Kitty and Lance on the love seat.  
  
Remy didn't feel like asking questions so he went straight to the deck where he saw no one.  
  
He took out his cards and started to shuffle them from hand to hand.

* * *

sorry if this wasn't that co-oridnated I wanted to get this chapter out of the way.. its stupid really... i write a 10 page chapter in my notebook and only use half of it.. i have to get myself a lap top!.. anyways the next chapter's going to be shorter and will be up later on today or early tomorrow.. early meaning noon for me.. **thanks to all who reveiwed!**


	5. Well needed explanations

**Chapter 5**

**well needed explanations**

* * *

Piotr came out and stood beside Remy. They stayed quiet for a while then Piotr broke the silence.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Remy don't know. But de question o' de hour is, 'will rogue be okay?' Dis be 'er second time down dere. An' I can't stand t' see 'er 'urt again. What if dat bullet missed 'er arm and 'it 'er 'eart?"  
  
"Lets just be thankful we don't know. Remy I understand this affection you have for her but you must understand that there's a reason why we all joined the x-men. We all know that going on missions is to be a sacrifice. No one knew that they would have guns. If we did then we would have been more aware of our surroundings then we were.  
  
Rogue is strong physically and mentally. Just give them time to help her and then we can go see her."  
  
Remy nodded his head and followed Piotr into the blue room, where he sat in the recliner closest to the deck. "So tell Remy what y' two be doin' 'ere?"  
  
Wanda and Lance looked at him. "I'm here because I'm tired of these Brother boys, and a girl needs space from toad." she said with a shudder.  
  
Before they could get any where else with their conversation, the professors voice rang over head. "Senior team please meet me in my office."  
  
They all got up including Lance, they each took the teleporter two at a time.   
  
They all made it down to his office, he gestured them to get comfortable. Some took a seat while others stayed standing.   
  
The people who were sitting was Jean, (yes she's there) Kitty, Scott, Kurt, (who was trying to stay awake) Ororo, and Fang. Remy, Piotr John, stayed standing. Hank was still in the med level with Rogue.  
  
"Well, I must say that was a very interesting, yet very successful mission." The professor started as Scott grunted and Jean scowled for being knocked out before she was asked to join. (Like that was going to happen anyway!)  
  
"As you all know that the children that have been rescued are mutants, one of the two boys Jackson, blonde hair brown eyes, is 7 years old he has the power to talk to animals. The second boy, Jesse Brown hair blue eyes, age 7 he has the power of blending in with his surroundings. The oldest of the two girls, Hannah age 6, blonde hair green eyes, she has the ability to paralyze with a touch of her skin. The youngest of them all, Lindsey, black hair blue eyes, age 4 has the ability to enhance powers, as well understand animals.   
  
As some may have seen Fang has gotten quite large. As well he had absorbed Lindsey, its apparent he was able to use his previous power that he had absorbed and was aware of Lindsey's powers.  
  
It comes to my understanding is that, if you are able to control your powers very well, then Lindsey will be able to over power you, by making your powers to enhanced for your ability.   
  
And at the young age of Fang he didn't have the right control so with Lindsey's help she made him stronger. But remember Fang is still a puppy at heart, he's still yet a month.  
  
And as for Rogues conditions, she's stable the smoke got to her lungs but she's fine, as for her wound Hank is clearing it up as we speak. You are dismissed."  
  
All the students left the office, except for Remy.   
  
"Prof. Y' say dat dis girl can enhance powers, and if she did dat t' Fang maybe she can 'elp Rogue de same way."   
  
The professor thought that over.  
  
"It is quite my exact thought, but Rogue had absorbed the girl once before and it had no affect on Rogue. I am keeping it in thought, but lets just give Rogue some time to rest she's had a very hectic summer so far. I shall run this over with Hank and I will keep you posted Remy, now I suggest you get some rest before you see Rogue."  
  
Remy left the office, and headed towards the teleporter, but what he didn't notice was the collared red head coming from a closet.

* * *

sorry its short,, but its straight to the point right?! well its 1 in the morning.. and i have to find a way to get to my aunts house so i can get to teh beach tomorrow at nine in the morning! well latrz** Thanks to my reveiwers! in advance.. **

**p.s** i dont know when im gonna update.. i want something with Jean help with some ideas..then i might be able to update


	6. Whats she going to do now?

This chapter is dedicated to** EvilWhiteRaven **and **Pyro lady** thanksto them they gave me the ideas to this chapter.

Im making it 3 weeks because I don't want to give boring information that has nothing to do with the story I want to keep it entertaining now then.....

* * *

**three weeks later**  
  
Rogue, was lucky the bullet was only an inch from hitting her bone. The professor had taken out the bullet on that day, so now she just had it wrapped it up. She was sitting in the living room downstairs with Fang.   
  
The little kids they had rescued a few weeks ago were brought to Muir Island, just two days ago. In Muir island there were mutant families who were willing to adopt mutant children.   
  
Rogue grew close to those kids. But it was best for both the team and the kids themselves. They couldn't be there to take care of the kids twenty four hours a day and seven days a week. They were teenagers and there was no way that they wanted to be tied down.   
  
Rogue was trying to find something good since everyone was in danger room sessions. Logan was okay with her going in a session but Hank convinced the prof that Rogue needed to relax from the last couple of days.   
  
Hank and the prof went out to Muir island on some updates, while Ororo went to pick up a few things, and the rest of the x-men were in the danger room. So it was just her and Fang in the rest of the mansion for another hour.   
  
Bored of watching television Rogue got up and went down to the work out gym. She changed into x-men sweat pants, they were lighter than normal sweat pants. She also had on a black tank top with a grey x-men zip-up sweater over it. She also had her hair pulled back with a large claw clip.  
  
She took off her gloves and started to punch the punching bag that was hanging in the corner of the room. Fang was just laying down watching her.  
  
Rogue was kicking, and punching in all different angles. She was sweating when some other Kitty and Wanda came into the room.   
  
"Well, well looks like someone's feeling better." Wanda spoke out.  
  
"Hah! Ah've always been bettah but they don't want tah take risks."   
  
Wanda and Kitty were still in their uniforms, Wanda kept her uniform they way it was. Wanda walked behind the punching bag and held it still for her. While Kitty sat on the mat with Fang, as they both watched.  
  
After a while Kitty spoke.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Yah Kit?"  
  
"Do you know what the professor is doing?"  
  
"Nah not really? Why?"  
  
"No reason."  
  
Wanda moved her head to the side and looked at Kitty. Wanda gave her a questioning look while Kitty bit her lip. So then Wanda took this as permission to speak about something that was on both their minds.  
  
"Rogue I'm going to tell you something and you can't take your anger out on me. Or else I'll do the same to you."  
  
Rogue smiled and kept punching the bag. "Alriaght."  
  
"Rogue, jean got the collar taken off."  
  
Rogue stopped punching the bag and held it still in front of her.  
  
"What?! How the hell did this happen?"  
  
"Just before the prof left, Jean begged him to take it off or she might do something drastic. Which for her would have been suicide. But she'd be doing everyone a favor. I figured you better know now and be prepared for her to probe your mind."  
  
Rogue didn't say or do anything at first. She spun around to look at Fang who's fur was standing on end. She then turned back and did a spinning kick that hit the bag, and it flung out of Wanda's hands and into the near by wall, then it split.   
  
She then walked out of the work out room with Fang at her side. She was heading down to the danger room. Everyone was already gone, she went to the control room of the danger room and put her file in. It was with as many obstacles she could think of, the brother hood, mobsters, the former acolytes, mystique, and Jean.  
  
Rogue typed in the kind of simulation she wanted, went into the weapon closet grabbed her fifteen inch chrome sai's and went back to the danger room.  
  
Since Fang evolved the prof and Hank thought that it would be good for him to train like any other x-man.   
  
The simulation she made was for just her, so Fang stayed in the control room. Looking down on her.  
  
The room transformed into a forest. Rogue waited as the simulation was where she wanted it. She heard rustling sounds coming from behind her, she spun around and saw mystique.   
  
Rogue always loved to fight mystique, only because she had agility, precision, and flexibility. Rogue always got a proper work out with Mystique.  
  
Rogue tried to sweep Mystique off her feet but she jumped out of the way. Rogue stood in a fighting stance and that's when it began.  
  
Mystique tried to kick Rogue straight in the face but Rogue leaned backwards, grabbed mystiques foot and twisted her leg, Mystique spun in the air and landed in a crouch.  
  
The two were fighting hand to hand, then as they progressed she got harder, so that was when Rogue pulled out her sai's. Mystique was chasing afer her, when she got into the clearing Rogue took one of her sai's and threw it straight at Mystiques head. Bulls eye it hit her square between the eyes.   
  
The room went back to normal and went to the control room. She checked on her status. It told her that she had improved in all the right places.  
  
Satisfied with herself and very calm, she teleported to the senior level and took a shower. When she was done she just had on a clean pair of sweats, a blue tank top with large hoody over it. Rogue decided she wanted to sit outside on the blue room deck and watch the sun set.  
  
When she got there she grabbed her book and went to the door where she saw a very familiar Cajun leaning against the railing and smoke coming from his mouth. She walked onto the deck.  
  
"REMY LEBEAU!"  
  
Remy turned around abruptly and took out his smoke. Rogue was furious he promised her he would quit for good.  
  
"Chere dis- let Remy explain, he be worried abou' y' so he lit on up."  
  
Rogue stared at him, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Remy yah promised meh tah quit smoking. If yah were worried yah could have chewed some gum, gone foh a walk anything but start that bad habit. Remy all that does for yah is give yah cancer."  
  
Rogue was on the verge of tears as she spoke to him. She turned around and went back into the blue room. Where unfortunately Jean was coming out of the bathroom, but was unnoticed as she stood in the doorframe.  
  
Remy came in and followed Rogue, he then grabbed her by the wrist, and turned her around.  
  
"Chere, why it be so bad dat Remy smokes?" tired of getting told what to do and what not to, he decided to speak up. "What does it matt'r t' y' if Remy gets lung cancer? It don' effect y'."  
  
Rogue was now crying, she stared at him with nothing but sadness in her eyes. She wrenched her wrist from his grasp and punched him right in the cheek. She then stormed out of the room.  
  
Jean took this as her chance to step in.  
  
"You know Remy, I wouldn't care less if you smoked. Even if you smoked a pack a day I would love you, for who you are."  
  
Remy turned to look at Jean, it was clear she saw everything.  
  
"An' dis be comin' from de girl who called Remy a 'slow mind of an acolyte.' Jean Remy suggest y' get y'r head straight before y' go an' try t' suck up t' people."  
  
"Oh come on Remy I was only telling off Kitty. I didn't mean it. Do you want to stay with me? I'm planning on watching a movie. If you like you can even smoke in here I don't mind. I'm not like Rogue, I don't ruin things for people."  
  
"Jean do y' ever listen t' yrself talk? But y' right y' be noting like Rogue. But y' be wrong, Rogue only tries to 'elp others, unlike yrself."  
  
"Well I wouldn't go punching you around now would I?"  
  
"No y' wouldn't y' be de one slapping everyone, or use yr powers on dem."   
  
'Rogue wouldn't just punch me for no reason. I have to go check on her.'  
  
With the thought fresh in his mind he left Jean in the blue room and ran down the hall to Rogues room. It was empty. He then thought of a place where Rogue would go, the roof. So he teleported to the attic and saw the door open that led to stairs to the roof.  
  
He climbed it and saw Rogue and Fang. Rogue had her arms wrapped around Fangs neck and was crying into it. He slowly made his way in front of her, he crouched down as well as he could without falling down the slope of the roof.   
  
"Chere what be wrong?"  
  
She didn't answer, she raised her head, got up and walked away from him. She still had tears down her face. But she stopped herself from crying even more.  
  
Remy stood beside her.  
  
"Rogue, I know dat I promised y' dat I would stop but I just had t' have a smoke I'm sorry."  
  
Rogue just stood there looking at straight ahead. Remy turned around and was at the trap door that led to the stairs.  
  
"When I was twelve Irene explained tah meh how mah parents died." Remy turned back to look at Rogue, she was staring at him with hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Remy, mah dad was a heavy smoker, at least half a pack a day maybe moah. That's where most of our money went. Mah momma didn't have a job and mah dad just worked in a gas station. He smoked in the house didn't even bothah tah walk outside.  
  
Then three weeks befoah mah fourth birthday, mah momma died. Yah wanna know what she died from? Lung cancah. Remy, she didn't even smoke, she died from second hand smoking.   
  
So mah daddy stopped smoking, foh meh, he was doing good at least a few smokes a day, but on mah fourth birthday he died of a heart attack.   
  
They had nearly declared meh of having cancah also, but they said ah was lucky because ah wasn't affected.  
  
But they were wrong ah was affected, ah lost both mah parents within weeks from each other. Remy ah lost mah parents because of smoke." Rogue's face was streaked with fresh tears, she turned back and stared at the roof under her feet. Remy walked up to her. He brought his forefinger under her chin and lightly turned her face toward him.   
  
He wiped her tears away.   
  
"Rogue I'm sorry I didn't know."  
  
"Remy please don't evah talk tah meh about how it won't affect meh. Because without yah that's somethang ah can't stand tah think about." Remy then wrapped his arms around her, and she did the same to him. And cried into his shoulder.  
  
"Chere I promise y' dat I will quit. F' y'."  
  
She pulled her head back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Will yah get the patch?"  
  
Remy smiled. "Oui."  
  
"Let's go inside Ah want somethang warm tah drink."  
  
"Okay, y' lead de way."  
  
Rogue walked out of the embrace and went to the trap door. Remy was following her and Fang following him.  
  
They got to the blue room and saw Jean laying on the couch watching 'the confessions of a teenage drama queen'  
  
They both just went in the kitchen. "Chere y' go onto de deck and Remy bring us some coco."  
  
Rogue nodded, she went to the armoire and took out her blanket, and walked out on the deck. Remy went around the kitchen getting everything ready. He was putting water in the kettle when he felt two arms wrap around his waist, he knew Rogue was outside.  
  
He turned around and there was Jean. Before he could protest she pushed her body against his and gave him a sloppy kiss, Remy tried pushing her away but she used her powers on him.  
  
Then they heard a gasp from the deck door. Jean broke away from Remy who had a disgusted look on his face. He turned to look at the door he saw no one there. He looked around the room and saw Rogue at the armoire. Putting her stuff away.  
  
He walked up behind her.  
  
"Chere?"  
  
"Please don't call meh that, Gambit. Uh, don't bothah making meh anything ah'm gonna go tah bed good niahgt."  
  
She walked out of the room, Remy tried to follow her but Fang stood in the doorway, fur on end, baring his teeth, his floppy ears pulled back and growling furiously.  
  
Remy knew he should back off. So he turned to Jean.   
  
"What de hell was dat?!"  
  
"I know, that was good."  
  
"Like hell! If y' call dat good den I suggest y' get y' saliva gland checked because it not be normal to be slobbering like dat."  
  
Jean walked up to Remy once again and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Don' even try dat Jean. Now den, listen t' me and listen good." to emphasize his point he grabbed the collar of her shirt and it began to glow. "Don' ever, EVER! Try dat again, we bot know y' did dat t' 'urt Rogue.  
  
It be bad enough y' get 'er knocked out, but dat aint good enough. Y' 'ave t' get deep down, well y' know what?  
  
Y' ever try t' 'urt 'er again, Remy gonna blast y' so dey won't find de pieces, like anyone would want t' anyway.   
  
Don' ever try t' do dat again."  
  
With that he took back the charge and let her go. He then walked back to his own room, pondering on what Rogue would think of him. So he left his room and snuck onto rogues balcony.  
  
  
  
Rogue went to her room, Fang just came as she was closing the door. She sat on her bed and began to cry. Fang jumped up on the bed and pawed at her good arm. She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Yar the only one Ah can trust now. Ah don't know what the hell is happening tah Remy but it makes sense. Ah mean he's been acting distant lately, and now Ah know it's because of Jean. Gawd how could he kiss her with meh just on the othah side of the wall. Why couldn't he just tell meh he like her?"   
  
Fang put his head on her shoulder and she hugged him.  
  
"Why is it that she has everything that means so much tah meh?" Fang groaned in response. And then lay on her bed. Rogue smiled. She got dressed in her pj's. Fang jumped off the bed and waited for Rogue to pull them back, once she was settled he jumped back onto the bed. And they both fell asleep within minutes.  
  
Outside Remy hung his head. She really thought that he liked jean. Well at least she didn't hate him right?  
  
one week later  
  
Rogue had ignored Remy, not wanting to confront him. Not knowing whether or not he would only talk to her to tell Jean everything about her later on.   
  
Rogue left the mansion with Fang and they just roamed around the city.  
  
But back at the mansion, in the blue room John was having an argument with Wanda.   
  
"There would be know way he could take him on! I mean come on King Kong (a/n King Kong? That right?) verses Godzilla? No question there it's Godzilla all the way."   
  
"Oh no sheila you're wrong, if Godzilla got any where near King Kong, he would snap the lizard in half."  
  
"First off Godzilla was a dinosaur no one knows for sure whether or not he was a lizard, he was more of a reptile. And theres no way King Kong would split him in half because Godzilla would have bit his neck, causing him to die."  
  
Before John could retaliate Wanda got him in a kiss, it was getting passionate but she stopped before they could get any farther.  
  
"Now then tell me I'm right."  
  
"You're right sheila you're right."  
  
He then went in for another kiss, he lifted Wanda off the floor and put her on the kitchen counter. They let their mouths get acquainted, they were deepening the kiss when Remy burst into the room.  
  
"Mes amis? Have y' seen Rogue?"  
  
They pulled apart both a little dazed. Wanda was the first to react. "Yeah she said she was going for a walk with Fang. They should be back soon why?"  
  
"She still not talking t' Remy."  
  
"Well I agree with her there. I mean think of it this way, what if you walked in on Rogue kissing someone that you truly hated. You wouldn't be talking to her would you?"  
  
"Remy wouldn't care." Both Wanda and John eyed him  
  
"Ok fine! Remy would be mad as hell. But dat didn't mean anyting to me"  
  
"Mate, it didn't mean anything to you but to Rogue, she lost her best friend to her enemy. She's been through hell with everything that goes on around here, its bad enough she has to deal with having to watch everyone touch skin to skin.   
  
But you were always the one there for her. Mate can't you see it? She loves you, why do you think she took it so hard to see you and Jean like that? To her, you fell in love with someone else, and that someone was her enemy."  
  
Remy thought it over. " Yr right. Remy have t' talk t' 'er. If y' see 'er tell 'er Remy need t' talk t' 'er."  
  
They both nodded and carried on with their business. Remy walked out and decided that he would go for a car ride to clear his mind.  
  
He drove to bayville park. He parked his car and walked around. He walked by the lake and across it, there he saw Rogue sitting under a tree with Fang laying beside her. He got closer and saw that she was reading a letter. He crossed the bridge and walked in front of her.  
  
"Chere we need t' talk."  
  
Rogue looked up at him from behind sunglasses. "What about?"  
  
"Y' know what about chere, what y've been avoiding Remy f' de better part of de week. Chere y' 'ave t' know dat Jean means nothing t' me. Please Remy don' like 'er one bit, she did t' much t' 'urt y'."  
  
Rogue patted the spot on her other side and he sat down.   
  
"Remy, yah don't need tah explain tah meh about yah love life. Foh all Ah know yah could be lying, or yah might not. But Ah aint about tah take that risk. Ah'm tired of getting mah trust broken.  
  
That's why ah decided ah'm going tah BC aftah all. Ah need tah get away from all this shit."  
  
Remy was shocked she was going to actually leave? She was right though she did need to get away from here even if that meant being miles away from her.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Ah'm leaving early, about two weeks from now. On the 21st. Ah'm gonna go back tah the institute."  
  
"Remy can give y' a ride."  
  
"Sorry Remy but, Ah can't be around yah right now."   
  
She then walked out of sight, and maybe out of his life. He let her go. He was too foolish enough not to tell her, and now she was leaving. Within two weeks there would be no hope of ever seeing her again.  
  
John and Wanda were right, she did have all the reason to be angry with him. But why just him? Why not Jean also? She was to hurt by Remy to have jean effect her any more.  
  
Rogue walked back to the institute, tears running down her face. She walked into the public kitchen and began to eat 'chunky monkey' ice cream (a/n that stuff is the best!)  
  
Logan walked into the kitchen and sniffed around.   
  
"What's on your mind stripes?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Rogue and Logan had a bond with each other. It wasn't so much father daughter. It was a very deep friendship, even though they didn't talk much they knew they were there for each other.  
  
"Stripes don't try to lie to me. I got the nose that knows everything."  
  
Rogue laughed at that comment. "Its just ah don't know who tah trust any moah."  
  
The front door closed and Logan took sniffed the air.  
  
"Gumbo troubles?"   
  
"Yeah, ah mean, its just hard tah see him with Jean. Ah wouldn't care less but its Jean of all people that he likes her mah enemy."  
  
"Rogue before you go on, listen to this. When I'm around gumbo I smell nothing but hate towards Jean. I don't think the problem is gumbo, but how you feel about him. Rogue I hate to tell you this but he's an alright guy.  
  
He knows better than to go after someone like Jean.   
  
To leave you with this, I smell your emotion toward him and its not friendship or hate."  
  
With that he left her in the kitchen. 'What's he talking about me having an emotion toward him that's not hate nor friendship.' you're so in denial you know exactly what he meant that was definitely Kitty talking to her in her mind.   
  
Rogue we know you love him, you have to admit it to yourself that you do, and that he loves you too much to do anything like that with Jean. ' I do love him oh gawd. But ah don't want tah cause either of us pain. Ah cant touch him and vise versa. Theres no way in pleasing him.' How about you talk it over with him first before you assume anything.  
  
Rogue left the kitchen in search for Remy, she went to the senior level, she then started to walk toward his room but she had to pass hers to get to his, and on her door there was a letter on it.  
  
It was folded over, she opened it and it read:  
  
_Dear Marie,  
  
I know that you have every right to be angry with me,   
  
I realized that at the park but I can't stand to see you so hurt.  
  
So that's why I decided to leave before the two weeks.   
  
If anything bad happens the Professor knows where I am.  
  
I'm truly sorry Rogue, for all the pain I caused you.   
  
Please forgive me.  
  
Love,  
  
Remy LeBeau  
_  
He left, what was she going to do now? 

she knew exactly what she was going to do.

**End chapter 6**

**please review sorry for the late update. oh and sorry for any stupid errors**

****


	7. whats rogue going to do?

HOLY GEEZ! i had writers block for the longest time.. i knew exactly what i wanted i typed it down then i re-read it and i hated it!.. so i hope this chapter was worth it.. i hope so.. its not all that great because.. well like usual i do all my writing at night.. so its really late and i dont want to read because i know im gonna fall asleep and i dont like to sleep in my basement... but i did edit it to the best of my ability...

**thanks to those who reviewed!**

* * *

Rogue looked down at the piece of paper, 'but I do forgive you Remy'.  
  
Rogue then raced to the teleporter and went straight to the professors office. "Ah, Rogue, I must talk to you about something."  
  
"And Ah have tah talk tah yah."  
  
"Well I already know the answer to your question and that is he is on his way toJaackson, Mississippi.'  
  
Rogue didn't bother to try to find out what he wanted to tell her, she raced out of the office and went back to her room. Where she disturbed Fangs slumber on her bed.   
  
"Sorry sugah, but Ah'm going to be leaving for Jackson. But Ah want yah tah stay with Piotr and John while Ah leave."  
  
Rogue spoke to him as she rushed around the room stuffing clothes and different items into a black duffle bag. Fang was now laying along the whole bed, his head on the foot of the bed and his eyes moving back and forth as he watched Rogue race around the room.  
  
She was finally done. She had on dark blue jean hip huggers, a red top with her black trench coat over it. She also had a pair of sunglasses on her head. As well as her black biker gloves.  
  
She left and raced to the blue room where fortunately she found Piotr sitting on the couch reading a book while Kurt and John played video games.  
  
"John Piotr!? Ah need yah two tah take care of Fang. Ah'm leaving foh a while and yah two are the only ones who know how tah take care of him. Thanks hon!"  
  
She didn't even wait for their answers. Rogue went back to her room, grabbed her keys and duffle bag. When she was speed walking down the hall the professor asked to come and see him immediately.   
  
Before she reached the teleporter, she felt something in her mind. She knew exactly who it was. She slammed up her mental shields and changed directions to walk to the blue room. When she got there she found exactly what she was looking for.   
  
Jean sitting on the recliner and her eyes closed, and concentrating hard. Rogue stood in front of her. She put down her shields and spoke through her mind.  
  
'Ahm riaght in front of yah!' she then slammed them back up.  
  
Jean's eyes snapped open.   
  
"Rogue what are you doing here?"  
  
"Do yah ever quit! Yah stupid ass!   
  
Ahm so tired of the shit yah try tah pull on meh. Ahm tired of it. And Ahm tired of yah trying to ruin everything that Ah have that's working foh meh! Ahm just so fucken tired of it! Can't yah let people be happy foh a change?  
  
Do yah have tah ruin mah life? On top of everything else? Am Ah yar top priority?"  
  
Rogue yelled at her, as everyone in the room stared at the two.  
  
"Rogue I don't try to ruin your life. I try to make it better for you. I know what's good for you and what's not, I'm just looking out for you."  
  
Rogue smiled, to Jean it was a good smile, but to those who knew Rogue, knew that it was pure evil.  
  
"Jean yar riaght why didn't Ah see it that way?...Because yah always are looking out.. For yar self!   
  
Yah don't try tah help meh work out mah problems because yar mah problem, everyone's problem.  
  
Yah know shit about what's riaght and wrong foh meh. But yah know what Ah think is riaght, revenge, on all the things yah did tah meh.  
  
Ah never did anything tah yah because Ah knew it would be wrong but at the age of 19 yah still act like an eight year old.  
  
This will be mah revenge."  
  
Rogue dropped her bag down and lunged at Jean. Jean pushed Rogue back with her powers, but Rogue screamed telepathically in Jeans head. Jean lost concentration and let her go.  
  
Rogue jumped onto Jean and started to hit her any way possible, she punched her face she punched her ribs, she threw her into walls. When she was done she was unconscious, blue, black and bleeding. Rogue stood over her.  
  
She grabbed her bag when she heard an applause behind her. She turned around to see everyone in the blue room slamming their hands together. She smiled, and gave them a mock bow, and left the room.  
  
Kurt looked over at Jean. "Guess someone better get her to ze med level. I vill go. After I beat zis last level." and he did just that.  
  
Rogue went to see the prof, then went straight to her black 1966 jaguar xj 13. She threw her back into the back. And she left for Jackson Mississippi.  
  
Rogue made a few stops to rest in a cheap motel.  
  
Within two days she finally reached Jackson, when she got there it was about 11:45pm. She got herself a motel room that was downtown. She unpacked and decided she would look for Remy tomorrow.  
  
She decided that she needed a drink so she walked into a very busy club. She ordered a beer. Rogue sat at the bar, on the very far end. She looked around to see people dancing or hanging around, that's when she saw someone sitting at a booth across the bar from her.   
  
They were sitting in across from each other so that Rogue could see both faces, she saw a not bad looking brunette but by her actions Rogue could tell she was dead drunk. And the guy she was with, blew Rogue's mind away.   
  
It was Remy, of coarse it was with Rogues luck. Knowing Remy she knew exactly how it would end up with him and that chick. Deciding it was best not to sit and watch, she paid for her one beer and made her way to her hotel. Wanting to get there as fast as she could she wished that she brought her jaguar.  
  
  
  
Remy sat in front of the brunette who was completely wasted, the only thing he could think about right now was Rogue, he missed the way she would smile at him, the way she would speak her mind, how free spirited she was everything about her he missed.  
  
But after the past few days he admitted to himself that leaving was the worst thing he ever did. He left so many strings untied with Rogue.(a/n it's a weird saying) He loved her so much. But now there was know way he could tell her.  
  
He didn't want to go back, he didn't want to go to the acolytes or the x-men, nor did he want to go home. So he stayed in Jackson.  
  
Remy snapped back to reality when he saw the girl get up, she walked over to him in front of his side of the booth, he glanced to her side and he couldn't believe what he saw. It looked like Rogue, it had to be her. He could recognize her a mile away, even without the streaks, and he looked again and it was her.  
  
He watched her, sd she drank her beer then put some money on the bar and left. She left?! Oh no, Remy let her go once, he wouldn't do it again. Some how Remy didn't notice the brunette sitting on his lap.   
  
He had to push her off and crawled under the table to get away from her, Remy left the club as fast as he could. When he got out he looked down both sides of the streets but he didn't see her.  
  
He didn't care he would look all over the city of Jackson to find her. He would drive all over Mississippi just to find her.  
  
He got into his lambo and drove off, unfortunately the opposite direction from where Rogue was.  
  
Remy drove through one side downtown then he turned around and looked on the other side of downtown. He was looking for her for over 2 hours now, he knew that if he kept driving he would crash into something, because he was so tired. So he decided he would look for her tomorrow. Then he drove in the direction of his apartment.  
  
He had to do a lot of jobs for the guild down here so he bought himself a nice apartment downtown.  
  
  
  
Rogue walked Downtown to her Hotel, she was so caught up in her thoughts that she took a wrong turn and ended up in a dark alley way.   
  
She didn't notice until she heard a large crash behind her. She was ripped out of her thoughts as someone came from behind, grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall.   
  
"What the f-" but the man shoved his hand over her mouth. He was wearing a black shirt long sleeved shirt and biker gloves, as well as worn out jeans, he looked a couple years older than Rogue. He also looked like a heavy body builder. And by his strength Rogue could tell he was.  
  
"Shut up girly. Stay quiet and you won't get hurt too badly." Rogues eyes widened.  
  
She wasn't about to get taken down by some jackass. She bit his hand, he yelped out in pain and let her go she dropped to ground. She crawled away from the guy and stood up.   
  
She turned around to run away but the guy was already in front of her. He started to walk forward and she walked backwards.  
  
"Think you got a chance against me? Hm, think I'm human? Guess what girly I aint. I am the most powerful mutant there is. I can kill you in an instant. Wanna see?"  
  
There was a cat in the alley and it was a few feet behind him, the man whipped around and stared at the cat, and the cat stared back. The man began to glow an eerie green, while the cat became a pale green and meowed in what seemed like pain.   
  
It stopped meowing and fell on its side.  
  
The man turned back to Rogue. "You see what I am very capable of? I can do the exact same thing you did to my brother. You took his life. He didn't stand a chance against you."  
  
Rogues eyes widened as she discovered who this man was.  
  
**_FLASH BACK!!!  
_**  
Marie was leaning her back against the chest of her boyfriend Cody, they had been going out for months now. They were both sitting in the local park staring up at the night sky.  
  
He then turned Marie around and kissed her. Marie, wrapped her arms around his neck, she then felt Cody begin to struggle. He was in pain Marie tried to pull back but couldn't he held her tight because of his pain.   
  
Marie finally broke free and Cody lay limp. Marie panicked she didn't know what to do, she ran to his house and got his older brother Derrick.   
  
Marie told Derrick what had happened and he immediately took his wrath out on her. Derrick carried his brothers body back to his home and he left Marie in the park, he left her because he thought she would be dead but she wasn't.  
  
**_END FLASHBACK_**  
  
Rogue stared wide eyed at the man before her.  
  
"Derrick, Ah didn't-"  
  
Before Rogue could even start a sentence she was backhanded so hard she nearly flew into the wall on her left. She had to stretch out her arms to stop herself from colliding head first.  
  
She turned around to see Derrick no longer where he stood he was now right beside her. She turned slightly, she then raised her right hand to punch him, but he grabbed her hand before any damage was done. He twisted it and she screamed in pain, as it snapped.  
  
She tried to punch him, kick him, jab him, anything she could think of but he blocked all her practiced moves effortlessly. Rogue was growing tired, she had to get the upper hand but how. She tried to think about strategics but caught off guard, she once again found a hand around her neck.  
  
She was forced to the wall. "Its your turn to die girly, and this time no one's here to save you." that being said he through Rogue into the wall she didn't stop the impact this time, and she was sure she broke a few bones.   
  
She no longer cared though, there was no longer anything in the world for her to live for. She lay against the cold ground, listening to the footsteps of her attacker, he stopped at her head and squatted down in front of her.  
  
He lifted up her chin so he had eye contact with her. He stared into her eyes and she stared at his. Slowly the green crept onto his skin then Rogue also began to glow. His eyes grew more intense and Rogue screamed out in pain, god the pain. She felt as if all the psyches in her head were pounding as hard as they could against her brain.  
  
It felt as though they were had metal bats and started to beat her from the inside. Rogue held onto her head and kept screaming Derrick only wore a smile on his face as he watched her writhe in agony.  
  
Rogue's actions became less and her eyes dilated back and forth, they stayed longer one way then flashed to be the other way again, to Derrick this was his sign that she was nearly complete.  
  
But she went undone for he was interrupted by a explosions behind him, he turned around and saw nothing but a shadow of a man.  
  
"Leave de girl alone. Or y' deal wit' de me."  
  
"No, I shall leave the girl when I know she's gone."  
  
But he wouldn't take it. He stepped closer then out of no where there were more explosions around Derrick. "De names Gambit remember it!" The debris cleared and laying there was the man who was trying to kill Rogue. He stood up, there was blood all over him.   
  
(A/n okay I know that it's a quote either from the comic or one of the old x-men cartoons, I don't remember which one, probably both, now its gonna bug me!)  
  
"She's good as done anyway. " and he ran off into the street.  
  
Remy looked down at the woman, he was driving down the street when he heard a woman screaming being the good Samaritan he was Remy pulled over. He ran to the alley and saw a man hovering over something.  
  
Remy looked down at the woman and couldn't believe his eyes he didn't want to believe his eyes, it was Rogue the woman he loved was the one screaming in pain. He knelt down beside her and felt for her pulse he barely found it, it was weak very weak.   
  
Remy picked her up gently and placed her in the back of his lambo, he knew she was to beat up for him to look after her, the institute was too far, no hospital would take her, being a mutant and all. There was only one place he could think of and that was his Tante Mattie   
  
Remy started his engine and raced upward to his New Orleans home, he was driving for hours, he kept a close eye on Rogue.   
  
When he got nearer to his home he called them. 'Allo?'  
  
"Henri?! Listen t' me it be Remy and I ave a frien who be in danger get tante Mattie up ASAP, or she gonna die."  
  
'What? Remy? What 'appened? Y' be alright? Who be y'r frien, y' know 'ow Jean-Luc be when it come t' y' bringing in de femmes late at night.'  
  
"Don't worry, just get tante Mattie up, si vous plais!"  
  
Remy hung up and sped up, in no time he was in front of the his old home. He got out of the car and went back in for Rogue, he carried her to the door where Tante Mattie greeted him in her night gown, as well as Henri beside her.  
  
Remy just passed them and went straight to the doors on his left, which was the medical bay.  
  
He then placed her on the examination table where all tante Mattie's medical remedies were. Soon after he was pushed out of the way. He watched on the side lines as Mattie raced around the room, she checked for any vital injuries.   
  
Henri then suggested to Remy that they leave Mattie to be. They left the room. And walked silently into the kitchen.   
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Henri sat at the table as Remy leaned against the counter to look out the window.  
  
"She be de love of my life."  
  
Henri snorted at that comment. "Hah! Dat's what y' said about Belle. Look what 'appened dere."  
  
Remy glared at his brother. "Y' and I bot know dat I said dat for de sake of de guild. I never knew de meaning of love, till I met Rogue.   
  
Henri she be special."  
  
Henri nodded his head then spoke. "She be de one who 'elped y' save Jean-Luc?"  
  
"Oui, I kidnap her and she still 'elp on 'er own free will. Den I nearly get 'er killed and she offers me friendship."  
  
"If I was 'er I woulda dumped y' back in de swamp fo' de gaiters!"  
  
Remy turned around, "but she didn't! Dat's what makes 'er so special. Dat what I love about 'er."  
  
Henri now understood. They talked about their times apart and what they did. Remy filled him on the acolytes then the x-men.   
  
Henri told him that the guild war died off for the time being. It was now 4:18 AM (a/n that's the time I have right now!) And Mattie still never came out. Henri left Remy to get some sleep while Remy paced the hallway in front of the door that led to the med bay.  
  
Finally at 4:30 Mattie stepped out. Remy didn't seem to notice her, as she just watched him. "If y' don't stop pacin' like dat y' gonna walk a hole in de floor."  
  
Remy froze, and walked immediately up to her.   
  
"Don't worry she gonna be fine, a few broken bones, a few bumps and bruises but she just need some well needed bed rest. Her body went into some kinda state of shock, and it blocks me from trying to look into her mind. But what I pick up, all she needed is rest and plenty of hot soup.   
  
You can go see her but don't be too long, I want you to have as much rest as she does. Good night Remsy."  
  
Remy slightly smiled at his childhood nickname. She stopped beside him and he bent down to give her a kiss on the cheek. She turned to look at him and patted him on the cheek.  
  
Remy slowly walked into the room. There he saw Rogue attached to a monitor, measuring her heart beat, it was slow but steady. Better than nothing.  
  
Remy walked to her left side and took her bare hand into his own gloved one. He looked at her and saw so many bandages, with all the dirt wiped away he saw dark bruises forming on her arms, her face and especially around her neck.  
  
He saw her right wrist wrapped up, he also saw red on her left shoulder, he brought his hand to move the gown away from it, he saw the bandage was already becoming soaked with blood.   
  
He let go over her hand and walked to the medical cabinet where he took out some fresh dressing, medical tape, some cotton balls and peroxide.  
  
He then made his way back to Rogue, he slowly took off her old dressing and threw it in the near by waste basket. He then put the cotton ball over the peroxide bottle and leaned it over, he then slowly dabbed at her cut.   
  
The peroxide began to bubble, Remy didn't notice there was a pair of emerald green eyes watching him. That is until he heard her breath in roughly, he looked over at her face. "Gawd that shit burns!"  
  
She spoke in a raspy voice. He smiled at her, he then bent down to blow on the wound. He then took out a new cotton ball and dabbed the tender flesh dry. He then covered it up with the fresh dressing and secured it with the medical tape.  
  
"Thank yah sugah."  
  
"Oui." he said more to the medical cabinet then to Rogue. He then walked back to her, with a chair he got that was against the walls. He placed it beside her bed and he sat down.  
  
Neither of them said anything, Rogue just lay there watching Remy as he absently stroked her hair. Rogue was in deep thought to notice that she now had tears streaming down her face. Remy took a tissue and dabbed them away, careful not to touch the fresh bruise on her right cheek.  
  
"Chere it be okay, y' gonna be okay."  
  
"Remy he was gonna kill meh, what would've happened if yah weren't there?" silent tears streamed down her face yet again.   
  
Remy remembered what his best friend told him as he wiped away her tears.  
  
"Chere, just be glad dat we don't know. And I just realized dat we bot be lucky, y' still be alive and I still get t' tell y' somet'in.  
  
Rogue, I have been spending most of my summer trying to tell you something. And I hope y' don't blame me for waiting this long.  
  
But y' 'ave t' know dat it only took me so long because I still 'ave my trust issues which I should try to abandon.  
  
But chere, dis be coming from my 'eart and my soul. Chere Remy be madly, in love wit' y'."  
  
Remy looked down into Rogues eyes, and she into his, "Remy yah can breath now." Remy smiled out let out a deep breath.  
  
"Remy Ah love yah too sugah."  
  
Remys face split into a bright smile. Rogue held out her arms to him and he bent down and hugged her. As he was about to get up, Rogue brought her lips to his. Remy didn't care if he was going to get drained as long as it was by the woman he loved.  
  
But the drain never came so he took his time to deepen the kiss. They pulled apart breathless. Remy looked at rogue dazed and she just smiled at him waiting for him to realize what just happened.  
  
"Chere?"  
  
"Oui?"  
  
"Y' do know dat y'r powers stopped working."  
  
"Yes Rems Ah know that.   
  
Do yah remembah those little kids weh rescued earlier in the summer, well the one who had the power to advance powers well she helped meh.  
  
Hank and the Prof found out that Ah didn't drain her too badly because she gave mah powers a small boost.  
  
So they found out it would be no good if Ah tried tah drain her. So with her permission they took some of her DNA and combined mine with hers. Ah have full control of all mah powers."  
  
Remy looked down at her speechless. He did the only thing that came to his mind. He kissed her yet again.   
  
They spent the night together, just talking or staying in comfortable silence, Rogue made room for Remy on her hospital bed and they lay down together, Remy stroking her hair and Rogue drifting to sleep with Remys chest as a pillow.  
  
They both fell asleep around 5:30 AM. And 9 o'clock was when tante Mattie came in with a large tray of food, it consisted of soup, and solids.   
  
She set the tray down on the bedside table, she checked Rogue's cuts and bandages, Rogue was fast asleep, while the cajun was awake.  
  
Mattie looked at him. "Y' better go take a shower and change into some clean clothes. Den y' can come back down 'ere."  
  
Remy nodded and did what he was told.   
  
  
  
5 days later (a/n not in the mood to write more hospital scenes)  
  
Rogue was moved from the med bay to her own bedroom, right across from Remys. It was now 6:30 Am and her being used to Danger room sessions it was late. She slowly made her way into the kitchen.  
  
All she wanted was some a orange juice, she tried to reach up for a glass but instead bent over in pain. She broke a few ribs, and bruised most of them. But being as stubborn as Rogue was she wasn't about to use her new powers.  
  
She didn't want to risk being back in the med bay. Rogue then picked up a kitchen chair as best as her abilities could manage. She then stood up on it like a three year old trying to steal cookies before supper.   
  
She had managed it, she got her glass and drank her o.j with a satisfied smirk.   
  
"Y' know y' coulda woken up y'r boyfriend t' make y' breakfast."  
  
Rogue turned her head to see Jean-Luc leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen. Rogue just shrugged. "Ah would rather not. Ah mean Ah like tah look at things as if it were meh. And personally, if he came and woke meh up from a good sleep just tah get him a glass of orange juice Ah'd through him out the window."  
  
Jean-Luc laughed at her remark. "Fair enough." he said as he got himself a glass. He then poured some orange juice into it and started to drink it. Rogue was now sitting on one of the stools near the island.   
  
And he took a seat across from her. "If yah don't mahind meh asking but, what's up with thieves and assassins?"  
  
Jean-Luc just smiled at her. "No I don't mind y' askin' but y' know y' be de first one t' ask me dat in de longest time.   
  
De t'ieves and de assassins be around f' centuries know one really knows 'ow dey started, but de tradition be dat we keep de guild running, f' de 'onor of our ancestors."  
  
"So yah'll are fighting in respect foh yah eldahs? So if it wasn't foh honor yah wouldn't beh fiahghting?"  
  
Jean-Luc nodded his head. "I know it be very strange t' remember y' elders by fighting."  
  
"Actually not really. Ah mean if yah think about it, yah're fighting foh them. They obviously never won this feud so the next generation fiahghts.  
  
It's a shame that yah don't know why though. Well ah'm gonna go back tah mah room. Talk tah yah lattah." With that Rogue left the kitchen where Jean-Luc was registering what Rogue had just said. Why didn't he think of that, the battle was only going on because people only know that it's the right thing to do but, know one knows why.   
  
He then left the room, with more determination than he thought he had.   
  
Rogue slowly walked back up to her room. She opened her door to see Remy pacing back and forth. "If yah don't stop pacing like that yah're gonna walk a hole in the floor."  
  
Remy turned around, he smirked at her. "Dat was de same t'ing tante Mattie told me when I first brought y' here."   
  
"Well its true. Yah're starting to break down the floor." she said looking down at it. Her plush carpet was now worn down, by Remys pacing. He looked down and his smirk grew wider.   
  
"Oops?"  
  
Rogue laughed. "What are yah doing in here anyway?"  
  
"Well I came in here so I could wa- I mean see if y' were awake but y' weren't in here. So I t'ought if I wait y' would come back and dat's exactly what y' did."  
  
Rogue eyed him as she made her way to her four poster bed. It had silk red hangings and red silk bedding, as well as sheets. She sat down slowly, she breathed in from the pain. Remy was immediately by her side. He slowly lay her down.  
  
"Ah'm fine sugah. Yah gotta stop worrying."  
  
"I would, but I can't not if it be y' t' worry about."  
  
Rogue smiled at him. "Aw sugah yah're sweet yah know that."  
  
"No, never t'ought y' did either. Since when did y' get a taste o' me?"  
  
Rogue smirked. "Yah really know how to ruin the moment."  
  
"Only the best." he looked her over and saw some blood through her clothes. There was some seeping through on the side of her stomach and someone her shoulder.   
  
"Y' be bleeding again."  
  
Rogue looked at herself, and nodded her head slowly. Remy went underneath her bed and came up with a first aid kit.   
  
"Chere take off y' shirt so Remy can fix y'"  
  
Rogue eyed him yet again. "Don't look at me like dat, we bot know y' can't change de dressings y'rself."  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
She said as she slipped off her shirt, only to have her in a thin undershirt. Remy worked on her shoulder then her stomach. He asked her to turn around, and there was more cuts on her back. It took him fifteen minutes to change all of Rogues dressings. He took her bloody shirt and threw it in the laundry basket.   
  
He went into Rogues drawer and got her a red tank top. He handed it to her and she put it on. She then went to the bathroom, and washed up, feeling cold she took the sweater that was hanging on the back of the bathroom door.   
  
She walked back to her bedroom where Remy was laying peacefully. She slid in beside him and put her head on his chest. He looked down at her and saw she was now wearing a black sweater with the words: 'voleur des coeurs' sewn in red on the back.  
  
"Chere where'd y' get dat sweater?"  
  
"Tante Mattie gave it to meh. Ah know its yars Ah can tell by the words on the back."  
  
"Well it true, y' be de t'ief of my 'eart."

* * *

ohk.. so how was that? its NOT over so no worries there.. uhmm.. oh yes please review!!! my life is depending on it! you dont want me to die before the end of the story do you?!??!?! hehe in the words of my best friends.."JUST JOSHING YAH!" just jokes.. for someone being tired i talk too much.. anyways.. the faster you review the faster the end will be up.. latrz! 


	8. Good to be back

Rogue slowly opened her eyes to be looking at a strong chest covered by a black shirt. She slowly lifted her head to see Remy was sound asleep. Rogue smiled as she glanced at the clock, it was one o'clock already and no had come to wake them up. Rogue tried to get out of bed but was stopped as two strong arms tightened around her waist.

"Don' go cheri, Remy wanna sleep more." he spoke without opening his eyes.

Rogue sighed. "Sugah, its one o'clock in the aftahnoon, Ahm hungry and Ah really have tah pee." Remy opened his eyes and chuckled as he let her go. Rogue raced to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

When she emerged she saw Remy outside on her balcony just leaning forward against the railing. She went out and stood beside him, he kept his eyes forward but he gently wrapped his arm around her waist as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Rems?"

"Oui?"

"Yah do know that Ahm gonna have tah go back riahght?"

Remy sighed deeply. "Remy knows cheri, he just don't want you to go yet."

"Ah gotta start packing, mah orientation is in a few weeks."

Remy nodded silently.

"Ahm gonna go back to Mississippi and pick up mah car then drive back."

Remy didn't say anything, he stayed silent for quite a while. Rogue waited for him to say something but he didn't say a word.

"Rems?"

"I'm comin' wit' y'. When y' plan on leavin'."

"Ah figured yah wanted tah come so whenevah yar ready."

"Lets start packin'."

Rogue and Remy had said their goodbyes to his family and headed to Mississippi downtown where they had left Rogues car.

Once they get there Rogue drove her car with Remy following her in his own car.

**The day of Rogues leaving**

Rogue and Remy had settled back into the institute again for the time being only until she would be leaving for Victoria island.

Now here her day had come. She had a chance to finally do as she pleased without having any said consequences happen to her. She would learn from her own mistakes and no one was there to teach her what she had done wrong.

There she stood in the arms of her Cajun lover, minutes before she had to board her plane. Rogue was wearing her black trench coat, black pants and her navy blue sleeveless shirt. Her hair was down her back it had grown quite a bit it now reaching her mid-back.

Remy was wearing his own trench coat a pair of dark jeans and a tight black shirt. Since he was in an airport he wore his sunglasses.

They stood there in a tight embrace until they heard the last boarding call for Rogues flight.

She pulled away slightly.

"Rems, Ah sniffle> gotta go now."

"Ah know but Ah don' wanna let go." he sniffled as he buried his face deeper in-between Rogues neck and shoulder. Rogue just held onto him tighter.

"Remy, yah gotta let meh go, please." Rogue began to tear up, she was glad she decided not to put on any mascara and to wear her sunglasses.

Remy slowly lifted his head from her shoulder.

"God chere, Ah love y' so much."

"Ah love yah too."

They slowly leaned into a kiss, both full of love and sadness.

When they pulled apart Remy rested his forehead against Rogues.

"Promise t' come visit?"

"Every chance Ah get."

"Promise t' call?"

"Every week."

"Promise t' love me?"

"Forever."

Remy sighed.

"Y' should go now."

Rogue nodded her head. She kissed him one more time. He handed her, her bag and she slowly walked out of his embrace but not out of his life.

**4 years later**

"JOHN! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE IN FIVE SECONDS I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE YOU GO FIRELESS FOR A MONTH!"

Wanda yelled throughout the institute. She then slowly counted down from five, when she hit two there jumped out her loving Pyro with a three year old version of him trailing behind.

"What were you doing that was so important that you had to do it last minute?"

"Sorry love, but I had to go get the baby bag and stroller. And JJ had to go to the bathroom."

"Oh. Well come on we gotta get going. Remy's getting so anxious I can hear him yelling from here."

"Lead the way love."

With that Wanda left carrying a baby girl with orange hair in her arms, and John behind her carrying his mini-self in his arms.

When they got outside they saw Remy straddling his motorcycle and Kurt in the drivers seat of the x-van.

"'bout damn time!" Remy yelled at them as he started up his motorcycle.

"Oh calm down before I pound you down." Wanda stated as she seated herself and her children.

"Yeah but her plane lands in a half hour!" Kurt exclaimed.

**thirty minutes later.**

Remy was pacing the lobby of the airport while Kurt, John, and JJ were sitting down watching him. Wanda was in the bathroom changing the baby.

The plane had arrived and now they were just waiting from Rogue to emerge.

"God Ah haven't seen mon amour in so long!" He exclaimed.

"It's only been 10 months since her last visit and two weeks since her last phone call. I think you can wait another minute." John spoke trying to calm his friend down.

"The fire lover is right Remy. Juz vait a vittle vhile longer."

Remy couldn't hold still as he kept an eye on the entrance. That was when he spotted her. She was even more beautiful than he had last seen her. She was in her trench coat, wearing a black skirt that reached her mid-thigh and black leather boots that reached her knee. She was wearing a black top that reached over her belly-button that had a red-dragon embroidered in it.

Her white bangs reached her shoulders while her auburn hair reached her lower back. She looked absolutely stunning as she wore a smile on her face.

He got up to welcome her back but JJ had beaten him to it.

"Auntie Rogue!!" He yelled as he ran up to her. She turned toward his direction, she met him half way and caught him in her arms as he jumped on her.

"Hello theah sugah, how's mah little gawd babeh?"

"First off I aint no baby. And I'm good but I'd be even better if I got a present!"

Rogue laughed as John and Wanda walked up to her.

"He gets his attitude from yah Wanda."

"Damn straight. It be all good if only he didn't have his fathers immaturity." Wanda said as JJ jumped out of Rogues embrace. Rogue laughed as they shared a hug.

"Love, I am right here."Rogue smiledthen hugged John.

She then looked down at the stroller. "Who's this? Aren't yah acuttie."

"This little sheila is well, Sheila."

Rogue smiled. As she rubbed the babies cheek. "Yah told meh she was small but she's even smallah than JJ when he was born."

"I know, but she was healthy when she came out and that's all that matters."

"Welcome back sister!" Kurt then engulfed her in a huge bear hug.

"Thank yah Kurt, it's good tah beh back."

As she stepped away from Kurt she looked around but didn't find the person she was looking for. She sighed quietly.

"Ah guess Ah should go pick up the rest of mah bags."

"Not until y' give meh a hug mon amour." A deep voice spoke into her ear as two strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind and she was soon being swung in the air.

She was laughing as she felt the ground under her feet once again. She spun around and came face to face with the man she loved. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and gave him a deep kiss. She then jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, although she was wearing a skirt, she knew nothing would show because her coat would cover her.

They were soon interrupted by a series of coughing and throat clearing and 'eww!'. Rogue broke away from his kiss but stayed in her place.

"I missed y'."

"Ah missed yah too. Ah love yah."

"Mm." Remy kissed her again. "Ah love y' too mon amour."

Rogue jumped down and straightened out her skirt. Remy slid his right arm around her waist and held heragainst his side. Rogue had slipped her hand into his trench coat and put her hand in his left back pocket. They then began to walk to the conveyer belt that brought in their bags

"It's good tah behback." she spoke as she rested her head on Remys shoulder.

"It's good t' 'ave y' back." Remy said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

A/n.. its about time!!! yay! nothing to get in the way of writing my fics.. and soon i'll have absolutely nothing to do but wirte.. with x-mas break and all.. happy sigh.. i have finally updated!!!


End file.
